Danse avec moi
by danseuse
Summary: La suite de Haunted House. Smac.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Danse avec moi

Genre : Enquête, romance...

Rating : Peut-être du NC - 17 de temps en temps... Je préviendrai avant.

Paring ou personnages concernés : Smac.

Disclaimer : je précise que je ne m'approprie pas l'univers de l'œuvre existante et que je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de mes écrits. En clair, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement... :)

*******************************************************

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 1.**

Elle s'éleva sur ses pointes, les bras en couronne au-dessus de sa tête. Elle tourna, vira, enchaîna les entrechats.  
- Souris !

Elle obéit, même si elle n'avait plus envie. Elle dansait pour lui depuis combien de temps ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Elle avait perdu la notion du temps.  
Il remettait inlassablement la même musique, _Roméo et Juliette_ de Prokofiev.  
Elle dansait encore et toujours...  
Son cœur battait au-delà du rythme normal, ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter, ses pieds étaient en sang, l'empeigne de bois lui coupant les orteils.

Il ne la laissait pas souffler une seconde. Dès que la musique cessait, il la relançait et elle recommençait à danser, encore et encore....  
Elle effectua un tour piqué et s'écroula au sol, épuisée.  
Elle entendit ses ordres.  
Il lui hurlait dessus, la sommant de se relever et de reprendre. Elle ne put lui obéir, ses dernières forces l'avaient quittée.  
Elle le vit avec effroi s'approcher d'elle doucement.....

Stella entra dans le bâtiment et gara sa voiture au sous-sol. Un sentiment intense de joie l'envahit.  
Après un mois d'arrêt, elle revenait travailler. Enfin !  
Elle ne regrettait en rien ces dernières semaines. Elle les avait vécues avec Mac qui venait chaque soir la rejoindre... Leurs nuits étaient merveilleusement belles...  
Et revenir au CSI lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec lui.

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur en souriant. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas dévoiler leurs sentiments au reste de l'équipe, désirant les garder pour eux encore un peu... Et aussi pour éviter une réaction imprévisible de Sinclair.

Elle arriva dans son bureau, posa ses affaires et s'assit dans son fauteuil, un sourire éclairant son visage.  
Mac...Il devait être arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle ne l'avait pas vu la veille : il avait un concert à son bar-club et elle voulait se coucher tôt pour être en forme pour sa première journée.

Elle le vit dans l'encadrement de la porte, deux cafés à la main.  
- Hey ! Tu pensais à quoi ?  
- A toi.

Un sourire transforma son visage et il s'avança lui tendant un café.  
- Je suis heureux de te revoir ici.

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours, il lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.  
Ils burent tranquillement leurs cafés, répondant aux bonjours des scientifiques, passant saluer stella.

Elle avala sa dernière gorgée et regarda Mac.  
- Bien, lieutenant Taylor, par quoi je commence ?  
- Un petit entraînement...

Il la vit faire la grimace et ajouta :  
- Stella, cela fait huit jours que tu as enlevé ton plâtre et malgré les séances de rééducation, tu te sers encore beaucoup de ta main gauche.  
- Je sais mais..  
- C'est une question de sécurité. Tu dois t'entraîner. Je vais avec toi.  
- Ok...

Elle prit son arme dans le tiroir de son bureau et le suivit à contrecœur, pleine d'appréhension.  
Ils étaient seuls en salle d'entraînement et ils installèrent leurs casques sur les oreilles..  
Stella se mit en position et visa la silhouette noire. Le visage de Mac s'interposa et sa main trembla.  
Elle sentit le casque se soulever et une voix chaude lui murmura :  
- Ce n'est pas sur moi que tu tires, détends-toi.  
- Hum, arrête de lire dans mes pensées Mac !

Il recula en riant et la laissa se concentrer. Elle tira les cinq coups de son arme puis secoua sa main engourdie.  
Mac amena la silhouette et constata les faits en grimaçant : Seule une balle sur cinq était dans la cible.  
- Ma main tremble, l'arme est trop lourde !  
- Réessaie. Il faut muscler ton poignet.

Acquiesçant silencieusement, elle se repositionna.  
Rien à faire, sa main tremblait toujours.  
Découragée, elle baissait son arme lorsqu'elle sentit Mac se coller à elle.  
Il tendit ses bras avec les siens et l'aida à soutenir l'arme.  
Essayant d'ignorer ses battements de cœur démesurés, elle ferma un oeil et visa.  
Grâce au soutien de Mac, sa main ne trembla pas au moment du tir.

Sans se décoller d'elle, il ramena la cible : les cinq balles étaient centrées sur le torse.  
- Et bien voilà...

Stella s'appuya davantage à lui et laissant tomber sa tête sur son épaule, lui dit doucement :  
- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de leçons supplémentaires, monsieur l'entraîneur !

Il rit et l'embrassa affectueusement dans le cou avant de se reculer.  
Ils retiraient leurs casque lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Flack.  
- Ah Mac ! Je vous cherchais. Hey, Stell, comment tu vas ?  
- Bien, super.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour un câlin amical et elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Il reprit ensuite son sérieux pour annoncer un cadavre retrouvé tôt le matin même dans une ruelle.  
Mac se tourna vers Stella :  
- Prête ?  
- Prête.

Ils suivirent le jeune policier et arrivèrent sur les lieux. La ruelle était sombre et malfamée.  
Ce qu'ils virent ne colla pas avec ce paysage.

Couchée au sol, sur le dos, se tenait une ballerine, âgée d'à peine vingt ans. Elle portait un tutu rose pâle, un collant blanc et des pointes roses.  
Ses cheveux attachés en chignon et son maquillage de scène complétaient sa tenue.  
Elle semblait dormir.  
Seules deux traînées noires sur son visage blanc, témoignaient de ses pleurs avant de mourir....

**Tbc....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 2.**

Couchée au sol, sur le dos, se tenait une ballerine, âgée d'à peine vingt ans. Elle portait un tutu rose pâle, un collant blanc et des pointes roses.  
Ses cheveux attachés en chignon et son maquillage de scène complétaient sa tenue.  
Elle semblait dormir.  
Seules deux traînées noires sur son visage blanc, témoignaient de ses pleurs avant de mourir....

Stella souffla et murmura :  
- Elle a à peine vingt ans ! Quel gâchis !

Mac acquiesça et lui tendit sa mallette. Stella la prit machinalement de la main droite et la laissa tomber lourdement au sol, se tenant le poignet en une grimace douloureuse.  
Un bruit de verre cassé accompagna cette chute et Stella jeta un regarda désolé à son supérieur.  
Elle s'accroupit et ouvrit la valise :  
- Et merde !

Les fioles et éprouvettes s'étaient brisées, leur contenu se répandant parmi les débris.  
Mac s'accroupit à ses côtés et referma la mallette.  
- On va se servir de la mienne. Mais tu devrais retourner voir le médecin, ce n'est pas normal que ton poignet ne supporte aucune charge un peu lourde !

Elle hocha doucement la tête en grimaçant. Elle l'observa remettre sa mallette dans le coffre sans mot dire et le suivit ensuite près du corps.  
Flack les y attendait depuis un moment, les observant de loin. Il interrogea Mac du regard :  
- Un problème ?  
- Non. Je vous écoute Don. Que s'est-il passé ?

Le jeune policier ouvrit son carnet et énonça les faits d'une voix monocorde :  
- Elle a été retrouvée ce matin vers sept heures par Frédo, le clochard que vous voyez là-bas. Il fouillait les poubelles, a vu le corps et s'est servi d'une de ses pièces récoltées pour nous appeler d'une cabine téléphonique. Pas de papiers, pas de sac retrouvé à proximité. Mes hommes ont déjà fouillé toute la zone.  
- Une ballerine inconnue...

Mac s'approcha du corps et le prit en photo sous toutes les coutures tandis que Stella préparait le matériel de prélèvement. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et lui trouva un visage soucieux.  
Elle s'agenouilla près de la victime et la regarda attentivement : aucune trace de violence physique, aucune trace de sang. Pas d'hémorragie pétéchiale dans les yeux, elle n'était donc pas morte étouffée.  
D'ailleurs, s'il n'y avait pas eu les larmes séchées sur son visage, on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était tout simplement endormie.

Stella passa un coton-tige sous ses ongles et ramassa les débris de verre à côté de sa main. Elle emballa le tout soigneusement et referma sa mallette.

Elle leva la tête et observa Mac interroger le sans-abris.  
Elle avait dit oui pour l'apaiser mais il était hors de question pour elle d'aller chez un médecin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la déclare inapte au travail encore une fois.  
Elle fit signe d'emmener le corps et soulevant la valise de la main gauche, alla la ranger dans le coffre, culpabilisant de lui avoir menti.  
- Tu vas bien ?

Elle sursauta nerveusement en entendant Mac qu'elle n'avait pas vu revenir et répondit nonchalamment qu'il n'y avait aucun souci.  
Ils saluèrent Don et retournèrent au labo dans un silence pesant.  
Arrivés au sous-sol, Mac sortit de la voiture et attendit sa compagne. Il posa une main dans son dos et la fixa une nouvelle fois très longuement. Il lut la nervosité sur le visage de Stella qui demanda en fronçant les sourcils :  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien.... Allons-y.

Il n'avait pas répondu de suite, avait hésité puis avait renoncé.  
Stella se sentit mal à l'aise et s'éloigna dans son bureau. Elle s'assit et massa son poignet douloureux tout en réfléchissant.  
Elle se releva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la morgue. Dès qu'elle franchit la porte, elle fut accueillie par la voix maussade de Sid :  
- On vient de m'apporter le corps Stella, je n'ai rien à vous dire encore !

Stella sourit au vieil homme et s'approcha de lui :  
- Sid, j'ai un énorme service à vous demander....

Pendant ce temps, Mac avait convoqué son équipe pour lui faire part de la dernière enquête en cours. Il avait attendu quelques minutes Stella puis avait commencé. Il avait déjà narré la découverte du corps par le clochard lorsque Stella entra, s'excusant pour son retard.  
Elle fut accueillie chaleureusement par les autres scientifiques qui lui posaient de multiples questions à tour de rôle.  
Le raclement de gorge de Mac les força à revenir au calme et ils le regardèrent penauds.  
- On peut retourner à l'enquête ?

Mac les observa se rasseoir et jeta un rapide regard à Stella. _Pourquoi était-elle en retard ? Où était-elle ?_  
Il distribua des photos de la victime et tenta de se concentrer sur l'affaire :  
- Aucun papier lui appartenant n'a été retrouvé sur place. Danny et Sheldon, vous tentez d'identifier la victime; regardez dans le fichier des personnes disparues. Lindsay et Adam, analysez les pièces et autres prélèvements effectués sur les lieux. Stella, tu t'occupes des vêtements de la ballerine.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Le tutoiement nouveau de Mac envers Stella ne leur avait pas échappé et Lindsay jeta un coup d'œil complice à son mari. Mais tous se turent et s'éloignèrent pour vaquer à leur tâche respective.  
- Stella, attends !

La jeune femme s'arrêta à la porte, grimaçant.  
Elle se tourna lentement vers Mac et attendit :  
- Pourquoi étais-tu en retard à la réunion ?  
- J'étais...au téléphone.  
- Oh.

Il la regarda encore une fois intensément et se sentant coupable, elle ne put s'empêcher de bredouiller un nouveau mensonge :  
- Je parlais à... à... mon médecin.

Mac eut l'air surpris mais se reprit très vite :  
- Tu as rendez-vous quand ?

Stella rougit avant de balbutier de nouveau :  
- Heu.. Rendez-vous ? mmh... je ne sais pas... il doit me rappeler !

Son embarras s'accrut et ne passa pas inaperçu. Mac fronça les sourcils.  
Il s'apprêtait à demander davantage d'explications sur l'attitude très étrange de sa collègue lorsque son téléphone sonna.  
Il écouta son correspondant tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il répondait par onomatopées, en hochant la tête de temps en temps.  
Enfin, il raccrocha et se dirigea vers elle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Il s'approcha, s'ancra dans ses yeux émeraudes et dit d'un ton ironique :  
- C'était Sid. Ta radio du poignet est prête, tu peux aller la chercher.

**TBC....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 3.**

Il s'approcha, s'ancra dans ses yeux émeraudes et dit d'un ton ironique :  
- C'était Sid. Ta radio du poignet est prête, tu peux aller la chercher.  
Les joues de Stella devinrent cramoisies. Elle hocha doucement la tête et vira d'un coup, prête à fuir en courant.  
Le "STOP ! " crié de Mac la figea sur place. Elle n'osa pas le regarder, trop honteuse de lui avoir menti.  
Elle sentit une main se poser dans le bas de son dos et une voix douce lui murmurer :  
- Je vais avec toi.

Il la poussa dans le couloir et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Stella regarda étrangement son compagnon. Elle s'attendait à de multiples questions et son mutisme étonnant la dérangeait.  
Elle ressentit le besoin de se justifier :  
- Heu... Si je t'ai menti, c'est juste....  
- Parce que tu avais peur que le médecin te déclare inapte au travail.  
- Heu oui, mais je...  
- Et tu craignais que moi-même je t'arrête.  
- Mac !

Elle se tourna vers lui, mi-furieuse, mi-admirative pour sa perspicacité. Il haussa les épaules et rajouta alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.  
- Je ne t'aurais jamais arrêté. Tu m'aurais trop manqué.

Stella lui sourit soulagée. Il continua néanmoins son petit sermon :  
- Mais j'aimerais avoir une relation honnête avec toi, sans mensonges de toutes sortes...  
- Une...relation ?

Il acquiesça doucement et s'apprêtait à continuer lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à un étage, laissant deux personnes entrer.  
Il s'écarta de Stella et se tut.  
Cette dernière, adossée contre le mur du fond, le regardait le cœur battant.  
_Une relation..._

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau au sous-sol et ils descendirent. Laissant les deux autres personnes, ils prirent la direction de la morgue.  
Stella rompit le silence :  
- Excuse-moi Mac. J'ai eu tort de te mentir, je l'admets.

Il hocha la tête sans répondre.  
Plus hardie, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, mutine :  
- Alors tu veux une relation.... durable avec moi ?

Il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, regarda aux alentours puis lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans un sombre recoin. La plaquant contre le mur, il lui avoua franchement :  
- Je ne vois plus mon avenir sans toi désormais.

Elle le fixa, les joues rosies de bonheur et lui promit de ne plus lui mentir.  
Un baiser fougueux et passionné vint sceller leur nouvel accord.  
Ils se détachèrent lentement et après un regard plein d'amour lancé à l'autre, ils reprirent leur marche, comme si de rien n'était.

Sid finissait de laver la victime lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Il ferma le robinet, ôta ses gants et vint à leur rencontre.  
Il prit la radio de Stella et la posa sur le tableau blanc lumineux. Il ne s'offusqua pas de voir Mac s'approcher et commença son diagnostic :  
- Cela ne m'étonne pas que votre poignet manque de force Stella. Vous voyez ce petit os là ? C'est le semi-lunaire. Il est mal réparé. On peut encore y voir une légère fissure. Or cette partie travaille avec les ligaments.  
- D'où la faiblesse musculaire.  
- Exact Mac.  
- Et la solution ?

Sid fronça les sourcils devant l'empressement et l'intérêt de Mac mais ne montra pas sa surprise. Il regarda Stella qui écoutait patiemment.  
- Il y a une solution effectivement. Le port d'une double protection en tissus. Rembourrée, avec fixation, elle fera office de plâtre et maintiendra le poignet en place. Vous pourrez utiliser vos doigts, votre main, mais avec précaution bien sûr.

Stella remercia Sid d'un baiser sur la joue. Elle se retourna pour partir quand elle entendit Mac demander des nouvelles de la victime. Elle reprit sa place à ses côtés, encore une fois honteuse d'avoir oublié un seul instant leur affaire.  
Ils suivirent Sid près du corps : sans maquillage, la victime ressemblait plus à une adolescente qu'à une jeune femme.

Le médecin commença à énoncer ses premières constatations :  
- Cette jeune fille est un vraie ballerine. J'entends par là, une danseuse classique professionnelle. Regardez ses orteils : ils sont déformés et arqués. Les pointes provoquent cette malformation si elles sont utilisées intensivement dès le plus jeune âge.

Mac hocha doucement la tête et se tourna vers Stella :  
- On va aller enquêter dans les diverses compagnies de Manhattan. Sid, vous avez la cause du décès ?  
- Je pense oui. Crise cardiaque.  
- A son âge ?  
- Oui, ses pieds étaient en sang. Je pense qu'elle a dansé jusqu'à épuisement... Son cœur a lâché.  
- Et elle n'a sûrement pas dansé pour le plaisir...

Sid regarda Stella et secoua la tête d'un air dépité. Comme les deux experts repartaient, il demanda à la jeune femme de rester l'attendre deux minutes.  
Il revint avec une protection de poignet et haussa un sourcil en constatant encore la présence de Mac.  
Il expliqua à la jeune femme comment la mettre et l'ajuster. Elle le remercia vivement puis repartit avec Mac, sous le regard scrutateur et soupçonneux du médecin légiste.

Arrivés à leur étage, le couple se fit harponner par Danny, dès leur sortie de l'ascenseur.  
- Hé Mac, Stella ! On a du nouveau !

Il agitait une feuille en l'air mais la laissa doucement retomber à la vue du poignet enveloppé de Stella. Surprenant son regard inquiet, elle lui expliqua gentiment :  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, il faut juste le consolider encore un peu.

Danny sourit d'un air désolé et évita de croiser le regard de Mac.  
Depuis cette affaire de télé-réalité, il l'évitait un maximum, se faisant tout petit, et essayant de bien faire son travail pour éviter tout grief supplémentaire.

Sa voix sèche le fit sursauter :  
- Danny ! Et cette nouvelle ?  
- Heu oui... Une danseuse a été déclarée disparue, il y a trois jours par le NY Center Ballet. Elle ressemble à notre victime.  
- Très bien. On y va.

Mac entraîna Stella vers l'ascenseur puis, prit d'une subite impulsion, se retourna et dit :  
- Merci Danny. Bon travail.

**Tbc....**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Désolée pour l'attente ! j'ai eu une semaine très très chargée, impossible d'écrire ! **_____

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 4.**

Mac entraîna Stella vers l'ascenseur puis, prit d'une subite impulsion, se retourna et dit :  
- Merci Danny. Bon travail.

Les deux scientifiques rejoignirent Don devant la compagnie de Danse. Mac le mit au courant des dernières découvertes.

- Danny a trouvé le nom de la victime : Leïla Duvosky. 18 ans. Elle a disparu depuis trois jours. Cette compagnie vient de signaler son absence.

Don hocha la tête et ils entrèrent tous trois dans le bâtiment. Ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers la salle de répétition. Ils entrèrent et observèrent le ballet évoluer quelques instants.

Mac jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa compagne : elle fixait la scène, les yeux brillants de plaisir. Il se souvint alors, qu'elle leur avait confié lors qu'une enquête, qu'elle avait suivi des cours de danse. Il se promit de l'emmener voir un ballet un soir prochain.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Don qui lui montra d'un geste les coulisses.

Ils y allèrent tous les trois.

Ils se retrouvèrent d'un coup dans un monde à part, un autre univers.

Cela grouillait de danseurs autour d'eux. Certains couraient d'une coulisse à l'autre, d'autres en sortaient, commençant à se dévêtir pour ne pas perdre de temps. Certains attendaient pour entrer en scène, le cœur battant, les mains transpirantes et nouées. D'autres profitaient d'un moment de répit pour parfaire leur échauffement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une jeune fille en retrait.

Don lui présenta son badge et lui montra la photo de la victime :

- Vous la reconnaissez ?

La danseuse s'arrêta de bouger un instant avant de reprendre ses étirements tout en répondant :

- Oui, c'est Leïla, Première ballerine dans le Corps de Ballet. Elle est morte ?

- Oui, ça n'a pas l'air de vous émouvoir....

- On n'était pas amies. J'ai pris sa place depuis qu'elle a disparu. Vous savez, le monde de la danse est impitoyable. Il y en a toujours une pour vous remplacer.

- Votre nom ?

- Lauren Dick. Mais je ne l'ai pas tuée si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir... Même si je rêvais d'avoir sa place !

Sur ces mots, elle attrapa son pied droit avec sa main droite et déroula doucement sa jambe devant elle jusqu'à la tendre devant son nez. Elle ouvrit ensuite sa hanche, emmenant sa jambe sur le côté et la pressa contre son oreille en un mouvement lent et gracieux.

Mac et Don suivaient ses mouvements comme subjugués, voire tétanisés. La toux de Stella les fit sursauter et Mac rougit sous son regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

Elle reprit l'interrogatoire d'un ton sec :

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Leïla ?

- Oh pas grand chose... On était concurrentes pour...

- La place de Première ballerine, je sais. Mais encore ?

Le ton de plus en plus acerbe de Stella fit stopper la danseuse dans ses mouvements. Elle regarda la scientifique étonnée :

- Rien de plus. Je la connaissais à peine. Allez plutôt interroger Rob, notre chorégraphe ou Vicky, la colocataire de Leïla.

Les trois experts s'éloignèrent et Stella reprit la parole d'une voix autoritaire :

- Don et moi allons interroger les danseuses. Mac, tu vas voir le chorégraphe.

Sous l'air ébahi de Don, Mac obéit à l'ordre sans broncher.

Le jeune policier se tourna alors vers Stella :

- Eh ! Pourquoi tu nous parles comme ça ? T'es pas bien ?

- Vous les hommes, vous êtes tous pareils ! Une femme s'agite un peu devant vous et vous n'êtes plus capable de rien ! Vous en oubliez même l'enquête !

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna furieuse. Don l'observa partir et secoua la tête d'incompréhension. Il fit tourner son index sur sa tempe et haussa les épaules.

Renonçant à comprendre les sautes d'humeur de son amie, il alla enquêter de son côté.

Ils se rejoignirent une heure plus tard à la cafétéria de la compagnie et devant un café, chacun fit part de ses découvertes.

Don commença ironique :

- J'ai essayé de prendre sur moi et de ne pas me laisser perturber par le corps souple des danseuses.....

Stella piqua du nez dans sa tasse, honteuse de son excès de jalousie antérieur.

Elle avait passé ses nerfs sur Don et s'en voulait. Elle croisa le regard bleuté de ce dernier qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de continuer :

- Aucune ne connaissait personnellement Leïla. Originaire de Lettonie, parlant mal l'anglais, timide, discrète, introvertie...sans problème apparent.

- Pareil pour sa colocataire Vicky. Malgré leur cohabitation, elles ne partageaient rien et ne savaient rien l'une sur l'autre, Leïla refusant systématiquement de se joindre aux sorties ou aux amies de Vicky. Et toi Mac ? Le chorégraphe ?

- Robert Still, dit Rob. Un homme égoïste, égocentrique, imbu de lui-même, se vantant d'être le meilleur en tout, prenant ses danseuses comme de la viande que l'on jète une fois périmée. Il ne m'a rien appris sur Leïla, excepté le fait qu'elle dansait bien et faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait sans broncher. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de sa remplaçante....

Tous trois burent en silence leur café, réfléchissant à la complexité de cette affaire.

Ils se quittèrent ensuite devant la compagnie et retournèrent travailler avec leur voiture respective.

Assise aux côtés de Mac, Stella songeait à la façon la plus correcte de se faire pardonner son éclat.

Une main chaude sur sa cuisse la fit sursauter. Aussitôt, elle posa la sienne dessus et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Mac.

Elle se lança :

- Mac, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler ainsi. Et devant Don en plus !

Elle vit Mac sourire et sa curiosité en fut de suite éveillée :

- Quoi ?

- J'aime ta jalousie.

- Pfff....

- Mais ne crains rien. A mes yeux, personne ne peut égaler ma déesse grecque...

Stella rosit de plaisir et observa la route, le compliment raisonnant agréablement en elle....

Tard dans la soirée, elle sortit de la compagnie épuisée, les pieds complètement abîmés. Elle regarda la pluie en maugréant, rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux et se dirigea vers l'abris de bus. En un rien de temps, elle fut trempée jusqu'aux os et ne rêva que d'un bon bain chaud en rentrant.

Une voiture s'arrêta devant elle et la vitre côté passager se baissa :

- Eh Lauren ! Tu es trempée ! Monte, j'te raccompagne !

La jeune danseuse, ravie de cette opportunité, ouvrit la portière et grimpa lestement dans la voiture...

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 5.**

La jeune danseuse, ravie de cette opportunité, ouvrit la portière et grimpa lestement dans la voiture...  
Elle bavarda d'un ton léger et joyeux tout en lançant des coups d'œil réguliers et appréciateurs à son chauffeur.  
_Il était assez mignon tout compte fait..._

Elle lui indiqua le chemin de son appartement et lorsqu'il s'arrêta en bas de l'immeuble, elle se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres pour le remercier.  
Elle sentit alors un mouchoir imbibé, avec une odeur piquante, se poser violemment sur ses lèvres.  
Elle se débattit quelques minutes puis sombra, malgré elle, dans les ténèbres.

Mac regardait la pluie torrentielle s'écouler sur Manhattan. A l'abri derrière la fenêtre de son salon, il réfléchissait à l'enquête en cours. Le chorégraphe lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Pourtant, il avait un solide alibi, confirmé par le témoignage de nombreux danseurs.  
Il tenta de relativiser sa pensée : un homme odieux n'était pas forcément un meurtrier.

Il sentit soudain deux mains enlacer sa taille et un corps chaud se coller à son dos.  
- Tu penses à quoi ?  
- Au chorégraphe. Je ne l'aime pas.

Il entendit le petit rire cristallin de Stella et sentit sa tête se poser sur son épaule.  
- Il a un alibi n'est-ce pas ?  
- Hélas...

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, à regarder la pluie tomber au dehors. Mac se sentit de suite plus apaisé, plus serein...  
Il désirait éprouver cette sérénité et ce bien-être tous les soirs...  
Il soupira de contentement puis se retourna lentement vers Stella.  
Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Il attrapa ensuite sa main et l'emmena sur le canapé. Il la laissa se lover contre lui avant d'entamer la conversation.  
- Stella ? Tu as des affaires de rechange pour demain matin ?  
- Non. Je vais devoir repasser à mon appartement demain. Je pensais que c'était toi qui venais chez moi ce soir.

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle se redressa et le fixa :  
- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?  
- Je me disais.... On est bien tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête sans dire un mot. Elle devinait la suite et son cœur se mit à battre de façon démesurée.  
Il continua d'une voix plus timide :  
- On court toujours après des vêtements propres...On pourrait peut-être les rassembler en un lieu commun à nous deux ?

Il rougit davantage et sourit soulagé lorsqu'il vit Stella hocher la tête de nouveau. A son tour, elle lui donna un doux baiser avant de continuer :  
- Chez moi, c'est trop petit.  
- Ici ? C'est plus grand.

Il vit une lueur embarrassée traverser son regard émeraude. Il la vit se raidir et malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne rien laisser paraître, il sentit le "non" poindre son nez.  
Il ne comprit pas sa gêne et fronça les sourcils.  
Le mobile de Stella sonna, la sauvant in extremis d'une situation malsaine.

Mac comprit à ses premiers mots que l'interlocutrice était Lindsay. Il s'éloigna alors, sachant que la conversation allait très certainement s'éterniser, comme souvent.  
Il se dirigea vers son bureau et alluma son ordinateur.  
Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par le cadre photo qui se tenait dans le coin gauche.... _Claire_...

Mû d'une subite inspiration, il alla dans sa chambre et observa la table de nuit.  
_Claire_...  
Il retourna dans le salon et vit les nombreux cadres.  
_Claire_...  
_Claire et lui_...  
Il vit alors son appartement d'un oeil nouveau. Il n'avait jamais rien changé depuis l'effondrement des tours..  
c'était la décoration de Claire.  
_Claire_...._Encore Claire_... _Partout_...

Il comprit d'un coup le mal-être de Stella. Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe.  
Il l'entendit écourter sa conversation avec Lindsay et la vit se tourner vers lui, le visage étonné.

Il caressa doucement sa joue avant d'ajouter :  
- Et si nous cherchions un nouveau "chez-nous" ?

Le sourire éclatant qu'elle lui donna confirma ses doutes. Elle reprit son sérieux pour lui demander s'il était vraiment sûr.  
- Plus que certain. Je t'aime Stella.

Les yeux brillants, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément.  
Les mots d'amours se mêlèrent aux gestes et autres caresses...  
Les deux corps se dévêtirent pour ne faire plus qu'un en un gémissement de bonheur.  
Ils savourèrent encore un peu cette intimité pleine de futures promesses, puis Mac se leva, porta Stella jusque la chambre où enlacés, ils plongèrent heureux dans les bras de Morphée.

Assis depuis plus d'une heure devant son écran, Mac fouillait le passé de Robert Still, le chorégraphe.  
Stella l'avait traité d'entêté en arrivant au labo le matin même, mais une intuition lui disait de poursuivre.  
La femme de ses pensées fit irruption dans son bureau et sourit en le voyant encore dans ses recherches.  
- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
- Deux, trois amendes, rien de plus grave...

Il soupira de déception et Stella prit sur elle pour ne pas aller le toucher et le réconforter. Au lieu de cela, elle prit place sur le fauteuil face à lui.  
Elle commença hésitante, se triturant nerveusement les mains.  
- Heu... Tu sais pour notre futur.... "chez-nous"... Heu...

Mac posa ses mains sur les siennes pour la calmer et l'encourager.  
- Tu préfères quoi Mac ? Petites annonces, agence immobilière....  
- Comme tu veux. Du moment qu'on le visite ensemble !

Stella sourit devant son enthousiasme. Elle ne doutait plus, il était vraiment prêt.  
Elle formula "je t'aime" sur ses lèvres muettes et serra sa main plus fort.

Elle la retira promptement lorsque Don fit irruption dans la pièce en hurlant énervé :  
- On a une nouvelle disparition ! le NY Dance Ballet vient de nous appeler. La remplaçante de Leïla, Lauren Dick ne s'est pas présentée ce matin. Personne ne répond chez elle...

**TBC...**

_________________


	6. Chapter 6

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 6.**

- On a une nouvelle disparition ! le NY Dance Ballet vient de nous appeler. La remplaçante de Leïla, Lauren Dick ne s'est pas présentée ce matin. Personne ne répond chez elle...

Mac grimaça et répondit à Don d'un ton autoritaire :  
- Allez voir au NY Dance Ballet. Interrogez le chorégraphe et vérifiez son alibi. Je veux savoir avec qui elle est partie, à quelle heure, comment... etc. Prenez Danny avec vous.  
- Ok, Mac. On vous tient au courant.

Il partit sur les chapeaux de roue et fut très vite remplacé par un coursier.  
- Un courrier urgent pour le lieutenant Taylor.  
- C'est moi.  
- Signez ici. Merci. Au revoir.

Mac ouvrit l'enveloppe matelassée et vit une cassette vidéo à l'intérieur. Il prit aussitôt son stylo et la sortit délicatement de son emballage.  
Il se raidit en lisant l'étiquette collée sur le flanc de la vidéo :

_Leïla Duvosky. Roméo et Juliette._

Stella enfila immédiatement ses gants et prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains.  
- Je la porte immédiatement à Adam pour qu'il l'analyse.  
- Oui puis rejoins-moi avec Lindsay en salle de conférence.

Il la regarda s'éloigner tout en réfléchissant. Cette affaire prenait une toute autre tournure : le tueur s'amusait et prenait contact avec eux.  
Il voulait leur montrer son exploit. Il en était fier.  
Mac ne se faisait plus d'illusions pour la seconde ballerine et était certain qu'elle était entre les mains du même tueur.

Il alla en salle de conférence et y arriva en même temps que les deux femmes. Il comptait sur le sens de l'observation et l'esprit aiguisé de Lindsay pour trouver la faille de cette vidéo, l'indice qui allait les mener jusqu'au tueur.  
Lindsay prit la parole :  
- Mac, j'ai terminé l'analyse du tutu. Beaucoup de transpiration mais aucune fibre extérieure exploitable.

Mac hocha doucement la tête et inséra la cassette dans le lecteur.  
Aussitôt les notes de Tchaïkovski raisonnèrent dans la pièce. Roméo et Juliette.  
- Danse maintenant ! Je te l'ordonne !

La voix de l'homme était dure, forte, autoritaire. La jeune fille à l'écran commença à bouger...  
D'abord hésitante, puis s'appuyant sur la musique, elle se laissa transporter par ses pas.  
Elle était magnifique ! Toute en souplesse, toute en majesté... La grâce incarnée !  
Seul son visage contrastait avec l'ensemble harmonieux qu'offrait son corps : un sourire crispé, des yeux apeurés et affolés...

la musique s'arrêta pour reprendre aussitôt :  
- Lève-toi !  
- je ne peux pas... je suis trop fatiguée...

Les scientifiques virent avec effroi l'homme avancer vers elle. Il était de dos, la capuche de son sweater lui entourant la tête. Il n'était pas identifiable.  
Il tenait une torche à la main et l'approcha du visage de Leïla.  
L'image se figea et Stella et Mac se retournèrent simultanément vers Lindsay qui tenait la télécommande.

Elle fixa l'écran et zooma sur le visage de la danseuse.  
- Regardez ses yeux ! Regardez ce que lui provoque le feu ! Je jurerai qu'elle en est phobique et que l'assassin le sait. Il joue avec cette peur.

Elle remit la vidéo en marche et ils virent Leïla reculer brusquement face à la flamme et se relever prestement, par un regain d'énergie miraculeux.  
L'homme recula sa torche et elle se remit à danser.  
Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps avait duré son calvaire. Les scènes étaient entrecoupées jusqu'à l'agonie de Leïla, qui mourut sous leurs yeux, épuisée.

Un silence de plomb marqua la fin de la vidéo. Tous trois n'osaient s'imaginer la souffrance de la jeune femme qui avait dansé des heures durant, jusqu'à en mourir.  
Mac fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits :  
- Lindsay, observe chaque scène. Essaie de découvrir le plus infime indice. Stella et moi allons fouiller l'appartement de Leïla et Lauren.

Ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés et Stella alla chercher son arme au vestiaire.  
Elle rejoignit ensuite Mac au parking et le vit en grande discussion avec Sinclair.  
Stella détacha son simili plâtre et le rangea dans sa poche.  
Puis elle s'approcha des deux hommes et salua le chef.  
Il jeta de suite un oeil sur son poignet et s'écria :  
- Ah Lieutenant Bonasera ! Heureux de voir que vous êtes de nouveau opérationnelle.

Sur ces mots, il quitta ses deux agents et repartit vers les ascenseurs.  
Mac et Stella montèrent en voiture et la jeune femme remit tranquillement son maintien en tissu.  
Elle regarda Mac et remarqua ses lèvres pincées et son air renfrogné.  
Elle posa une main sur son bras et lui demanda doucement :  
- Eh Mac... Que voulait Sinclair ?  
- Rien.

Il démarra la voiture et se concentra sur la route, montrant ainsi à Stella qu'il était inutile d'insister.  
Il eut plusieurs sautes d'humeurs contre les automobilistes en chemin, rata l'entrée de l'immeuble de la victime et dû faire un tour de quartier supplémentaire, le tout en râlant.

Enfin, il se gara à même le trottoir et sortit de la voiture. Il ouvrit le coffre et en retira la première valisette.  
Il attrapait la seconde lorsque la main de Stella se bloqua sur la sienne.  
Il croisa son regard tourmenté :  
- Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il soupira et sentit de suite la caresse de sa main sur sa joue. Le geste l'apaisa immédiatement.  
Il avoua alors d'une voix sourde :  
- Le procès des producteurs de Haunted House commence la semaine prochaine. Leur avocat nous appelle à la barre... Toi et moi...

**TBC....**


	7. Chapter 7

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 7.**

Il avoua alors d'une voix sourde :  
- Le procès des producteurs de Haunted House commence la semaine prochaine. Leur avocat nous appelle à la barre... Toi et moi...

Stella fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas la colère subite de Mac.  
- Et alors ? On s'y attendait non ? Pourquoi es-tu si agacé ?  
- Parce que notre relation va être de nouveau sous les projecteurs et j'aurai préféré que tout reste secret.

La scientifique secoua la tête, emplie d'incompréhensions.  
- Mac, on souhaite emménager ensemble. Je pense que les autres vont vite être au courant tu ne crois pas ?

Comme Mac ne répondait pas, elle ajouta légèrement agacée :  
- Ecoute, si vraiment notre relation te pèse ou te fait honte, autant en rester là.

Elle souleva la mallette au sol et se dirigea vers l'appartement sans attendre Mac.  
Elle fulminait à présent et avait une forte envie de l'étriper. Elle sonna à la porte du gardien et sentit Mac s'arrêter à ses côtés.  
Elle l'ignora ostensiblement et fixa la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un homme rondouillard et grisonnant.  
Stella montra sa plaque et demanda à voir l'appartement de Leïla Duvosky.  
Ils suivirent le gardien jusqu'au studio où Mac le congédia.

Les deux scientifiques entrèrent doucement dans le salon. Tout était calme.  
la colocataire de Leïla, Vicky Tomsky était au travail, à la compagnie de danse.  
Stella referma la porte et se tourna.  
Elle croisa deux prunelles grises et sursauta : elle ne pensait pas Mac aussi près d'elle.  
Il s'approcha encore et posa ses deux mains sur sa taille, la ramenant à lui.

Il la fixa un moment avant de lui murmurer d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion :  
- Comment peux-tu penser que notre relation me fait honte ? J'en suis tellement heureux si tu savais ! Je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis la mort de Claire. Je veux être avec toi Stella, je t'aime comme un fou et je ne veux pas que ce fichu procès brise ce lien magique qui nous unit. Je sais qu'en emménageant avec toi, notre couple se révélera aux yeux de tous et j'en serai plus que fier ! Mais en attendant, j'aime partager ces moments doux avec toi, des regards, des gestes, sans que personne en soit au courant. J'ai alors cette impression unique d'être seul avec toi...

Il se tut un instant et l'observa. Elle n'avait pas bougé, n'avait rien dit de tout le monologue de Mac, savourant le cœur battant cette déclaration.  
Elle colla son corps au sien, noua ses mains derrière sa nuque et approcha son visage. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient.  
Stella pressa davantage ses lèvres contre celles de Mac puis entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et un long baiser plein de passion commença.  
La main de Stella se perdit dans les cheveux de Mac tandis que celui-ci caressait le bas de son dos.

Ils se reculèrent à bout de souffle et Stella enfouit immédiatement sa tête dans le cou de Mac.  
Ce dernier soupira :  
- Si je m'écoutais, je te ferai l'amour, là, tout de suite, dans cet appartement inconnu.

Stella leva aussitôt la tête et le fixa d'un regard empli de désir. Elle reprit passionnément ses lèvres tout en lui murmurant entre deux baisers :  
- Ne refoule pas tes envies, mon amour...

Mac émit un petit rire et parsema son cou de petits baisers. En un soupir de satisfaction, Stella pencha sa tête en arrière, offrant davantage de peau à son partenaire. Il ouvrit son manteau et glissa ses mains sous son pull, savourant sa peau de pêche.  
Il la sentit brusquement se raidir.  
Il recula légèrement et l'observa : elle était aux aguets.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que...

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche et lui intima silencieusement l'ordre de se taire et d'écouter.  
Toujours la main posée sur le ventre de Stella, Mac obéit à l'ordre.  
Après quelques instants, un faible gémissement se fit entendre.  
Les deux scientifiques se décollèrent immédiatement et sortirent leurs armes. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le son et arrivèrent jusque la chambre.  
Ils s'installèrent de chaque côté de la chambranle et après un signe de tête, Mac s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Il rangea aussitôt son arme et cria à Stella d'appeler une ambulance.  
Une jeune femme blonde gisait sur le sol, une tâche rouge sanguinolente sur le ventre.  
Il se précipita et posa sa main sur la blessure pour stopper l'hémorragie.  
Il parla d'une voix calme :  
-Je suis Mac Taylor, de la police scientifique. ça va aller, ma collègue appelle une ambulance. Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ?  
- Vicky. Vicky Tomsky.  
- Restez avec moi Vicky. Tout va bien se passer !

Stella s'approcha d'eux et vit la jeune femme inconsciente. Elle interrogea Mac du regard.  
- C'est la colocataire de Leïla. Appelle Sheldon. On doit passer l'appartement au peigne fin.

Mac resta de longues minutes auprès de Vicky, la main toujours sur sa plaie, ne cessant de lui parler tandis que Stella examinait le salon.  
Les ambulanciers arrivèrent et le remplacèrent. Il suivit la civière jusque dans l'entrée et la regarda s'éloigner. Il vit Sheldon les croiser.  
- Me voici Mac. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- On venait voir l'appartement de Leïla et on a retrouvé sa colocataire, gisant dans sa chambre, une balle dans le ventre. Je pense que le tueur de Leïla a voulu se débarrasser de Vicky. Stella regarde là-bas !  
- Même fond que sur la vidéo !  
- Exact. On a la scène de crime. On a un témoin. On avance enfin. Une fois réveillée, Vicky pourra peut-être nous décrire l'assassin.

Mac se tourna vers Sheldon.  
- Vous allez nous aider à examiner les lieux. Le moindre recoin doit être analysé. Que rien ne nous échappe !  
- Ok Mac. Vicky peut vous dire merci à vous deux ! Sans votre arrivée et votre aide, elle mourrait seule, agonisante.

Sur ces paroles, il partit dans la chambre, sa mallette à la main. Mac regarda Stella rougissante.  
Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer avant de se mettre au travail.

**_Tbc.._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 8.**

Sur ces paroles, il partit dans la chambre, sa mallette à la main. Mac regarda Stella rougissante.  
Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer avant de se mettre au travail.

Chacun de leur côté, ils travaillèrent tous trois méticuleusement, mettant sous plastique tout indice trouvé.  
Au bout de trois heures d'une travail acharné, l'appartement était analysé de part en part.

Stella s'arrêta un instant, ôta son protège-poignet et massa doucement son membre endolori.  
Sa grimace ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Sheldon qui vint de suite à ses côtés.  
Il prit sa main dans la sienne et se mit à masser le poignet douloureux de façon experte et habile.

Aussitôt, Stella sentit une douce chaleur s'infiltrer au milieu de la douleur et se sentit mieux.  
- Tu es doué !  
- J'avais pris option masseur-kinésithérapeute à l'école de médecine. Tu as souvent mal ?  
- Oui. je l'utilise trop je pense.  
- Je vais te donner le nom d'une crème. Tu verras, elle est très efficace.

Il continua à masser son poignet et Stella soupira de bien-être.  
- Wouahou ! Tu es vraiment doué ! C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je ne ressens plus la douleur !  
- A ton service !

Ils se sourirent amicalement puis Sheldon la lâcha. Il reprit sa mallette et dit à Mac qui les observait depuis un moment.  
- Je file commencer les analyses Mac !

Il sortit, laissant les deux scientifiques seuls.  
Stella se tourna vers Mac et remit sa protection, tout en l'accueillant d'une voix enjouée :  
- Mac t'es là ! On y va ?  
- Tu te sens mieux ?  
- Oui, il est doué !  
- Je m'en doute, ça ne fait que la troisième fois que tu le dis !

Stella s'arrêta net face au ton bougonnant de Mac. Elle comprit de suite ce qui n'allait pas et s'approcha doucement, les yeux étincelants.  
Elle noua ses mains autour de son cou et lui susurra à l'oreille :  
- Il est doué pour réparer les poignets abîmés mais toi... tu es doué pour tout autre chose...  
- Mmh.

La moue boudeuse de Mac la fit éclater de rire. Elle lui planta un baiser bruyant sur les lèvres et avoua mi-figue, mi-raisin :  
- Je t'aime mon homme jaloux.

Mac se dégagea d'elle lentement avec un sourire de petit garçon pris en faute.  
Il préféra se concentrer sur l'enquête plutôt que s'enfoncer dans des chemins explicatifs houleux.  
- Je te dépose à l'hôpital. Essaie d'interroger Vicky dès qu'elle sera réveillée. Je rentre au labo et te rejoins là-bas dans une bonne heure, ok ?  
- Ok, chef !

Elle partit en riant. Elle n'était pas dupe et devinait aisément pourquoi Mac avait préféré changer de sujet.  
Cet excès de jalousie n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Bien au contraire !  
Elle décida de ne plus lui en reparler et le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut serein.

Mac reparti, elle se dirigea vers l'accueil, montra sa plaque et demanda à voir Vicky Tomsky. L'infirmière lui montra les urgences et lui demanda de patienter dans le couloir, en attendant le chirurgien.

_Ebloui. Oui c'est ça ébloui._  
_Ebloui était le mot exact pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait._  
_Lorsqu'il l'avait vue entrer dans le hall, plus rien d'autre n'avait existé._  
_Il ne voyait qu'elle. Elle était grande, mince, altière, magnifique ! Un tel aura se dégageait d'elle ! C'en était fabuleux !_  
_Ses cheveux bouclés encadraient harmonieusement son visage._  
_Il s'approcha discrètement de l'accueil et la vit montrer sa plaque._  
_Elle était flic._  
_Avec un tel corps, un tel port de tête, elle aurait pu être danseuse...._  
_Il sentit le feu brûlant du désir monter en lui._  
_Savait-elle danser ? Pourrait-elle danser pour lui ?_  
_Il décida de la suivre et de provoquer la rencontre, de créer le contact._

Stella patientait depuis plus d'une demi-heure déjà. Elle prit un magazine et le feuilleta de façon machinale, sans pour autant en lire les articles.

Enfin le chirurgien vint à sa rencontre :  
- Mademoiselle ? Vous désirez me parler ?  
- Lieutenant Bonasera, NYPD. Je viens pour Vicky Tomsky. Qu'a donné son opération ?  
- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais la balle n'a pas endommagé d'organes vitaux. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger.  
- Puis-je l'interroger ?  
- Pas avant demain matin. Nous lui avons administré des calmants. Elle a besoin de dormir.  
- Je reviendrai demain donc. En attendant, un policier surveillera sa porte. Et vous me donnerez la balle.  
- Bien lieutenant.

Elle regarda le chirurgien s'éloigner puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Mac n'allait plus tarder maintenant.  
Elle se retourna brusquement et prit de plein fouet un visiteur.  
Son bouquet tomba au sol et Stella s'accroupit pour le ramasser, se répandant en excuses.  
Elle le rendit à son propriétaire.  
- Pardonnez-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.  
- Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle sourit et fila en prenant de nouveau un air désolé.  
Elle se rendit à l'accueil et attendit Mac.

_Bon sang qu'elle était belle ! Oh, il s'en doutait mais la voir d'aussi près lui avait complètement chamboulé les sens._  
_Elle avait des yeux d'une vert magnifique ! Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi beau !_  
_Et son sourire était fabuleux ! _  
_Et sa voix douce et gentille ! _  
_Pas de doute, elle était pour lui un cadeau du ciel !_  
_Il la voulait !_ _Il la désirait !_  
_Son image, sa voix l'obsédaient littéralement !_  
_Il la suivit discrètement, jetant les fleurs au passage dans une poubelle._

_Il la vit attendre dans le hall et dut se réfréner pour ne pas aller lui parler, pour ne pas l'approcher._  
_Il vit soudain son visage s'éclairer. Son sourire était pour un autre homme. Il les vit s'embrasser furtivement et repartir les doigts enlacés._

_Il connaissait cet homme. Il était flic lui aussi._  
_Il l'avait vu à la compagnie._  
_Une pointe aiguë de jalousie le traversa de part en part et il sortit de l'hôpital en claquant la porte, furieux._

_Il s'arrêta net sur le parking. Vicky !_  
_Merde ! Il l'avait oubliée celle-là !_

**Tbc...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 9.**

_Il s'arrêta net sur le parking. Vicky !  
Merde ! Il l'avait oubliée celle-là !_

En voiture, Mac tendit un sac à Stella :  
- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Sheldon m'a donné le nom de sa crème et je me suis arrêté à la pharmacie en venant te chercher.  
- Merci.

Elle sortit la crème du sac et commençait à y lire les recommandations lorsque Mac reprit la parole brutalement :  
- Je suis allé voir Sinclair et je lui ai tout dit pour nous deux. Nos projets, tout.

La surprise fut si grande que Stella en lâcha la crème qui tomba sous le siège. Elle se détacha et partit à sa recherche en jurant. Elle remonta échevelée, rangea le tube dans le sac, se repositionna sur son siège avant de demander d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je préférais lui dire plutôt qu'il le découvre par lui-même.  
- Et qu'a-t-il dit ?  
- Il n'était pas étonné. Comme beaucoup, il a regardé l'émission.

Stella reposa sa tête et ferma les yeux en soupirant.  
L'initiative de Mac la surprenait mais la rassurait aussi en même temps...  
Elle reprit d'une voix légèrement angoissée :  
- Et comment a-t-il réagi ?  
- Plutôt bien... Tant qu'on continue à faire du bon boulot.  
- Bon...  
- Bien sûr, il ne sera plus question de penser à faire l'amour sur une scène de crime !

Stella pouffa et regarda défiler le paysage.  
L'avenir s'annonçait vraiment radieux pour eux....  
Il s'arrêta devant son appartement mais ne bougea pas. Elle se tourna vers lui.  
- Tu viens ?  
- Je fais un détour pour prendre quelques affaires et je te rejoins.

Elle sourit, se pencha pour l'embrasser et sortit de la voiture.  
Arrivée à son appartement, elle mit un CD dans le lecteur puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour faire couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se prélassait dans son bain, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressasser les derniers éléments de l'enquête. Elle entendit sa porte se déverrouiller puis la voix de Mac l'appeler.  
- Je suis dans la salle de bain.

Elle le vit quelques instants plus tard, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, l'œil amusé.  
Elle murmura d'une voix sensuelle :  
- Il y a de la place pour deux, tu sais...

Une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard de Mac et en un éclair, ses vêtements gisaient au sol.  
Riant de son enthousiasme, Stella se serra contre le rebord, le laissant s'installer dans son dos.  
Elle se laissa alors glisser sur son torse et il l'entoura de ses bras.  
Ils se sentaient bien et Stella ferma les yeux.

Mac rompit le premier le silence :  
- Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve le temps de faire les agences, je veux ça tous les soirs !

Stella acquiesça silencieusement en souriant.  
Elle croisa ses doigts avec ceux de Mac et se fit plus lourde contre lui...  
Elle s'apprêtait à soupirer d'aisance lorsqu'elle sentit soudain sous elle, la virilité de Mac qui s'était légèrement durcie.  
Sentant aussitôt le désir l'envahir, elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Il lui sourit d'un air désolé, ce qui le rendit encore plus craquant à ses yeux.

Elle se penchait vers lui quand son portable se mit à sonner. Elle se recula en soupirant.  
- Navrée, je suis d'astreinte ce soir.  
- Va répondre.

La lueur coquine de son regard n'échappa pas à Stella qui émergea lentement du bain. Elle prit son portable sur le rebord du lavabo et revint en frissonnant dans l'eau chaude. Mac n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle.  
Il se mit doucement à la caresser tandis qu'elle se recouchait sur lui et ouvrait son téléphone.  
- Bonasera.

- Oui Flack. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ok, on arrive dans vingt minutes.

Les mains de Mac stoppèrent d'un coup et Stella se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main. Elle répondit hésitante à la question de son interlocuteur.  
- Non, non... Je ne suis pas avec Mac... Mais je... heu... vais l'appeler et on arrive. Voilà.

Elle raccrocha et laissa sa tête retomber sur Mac en soupirant :  
- Quelle andouille !

Elle entendit son compagnon rire et avouer amusé :  
- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre !

Ils sortirent tous deux du bain et se séchèrent mutuellement.  
- On doit le rejoindre où ?  
- A l'hôpital. Il y a eu un souci avec Vicky.

Aussitôt Mac arbora un air plus sérieux.  
- J'espère qu'elle est toujours en vie.  
- Flack ne m'a rien dit. il m'a juste dit d'aller le rejoindre là-bas.

Ils finirent de se vêtir rapidement et foncèrent, tous deux inquiets, vers la voiture de Mac.  
Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital en moins de dix minutes. Flack les attendait sur le parvis.  
Il siffla d'admiration :  
- Et bien ! Vous avez fait vite !  
- Oui, j'ai pris Mac en passant.

Flack regarda Stella d'un air soupçonneux :  
- Tu l'as pris...avec sa voiture ?

Stella se donna mentalement des baffes pour cette nouvelle étourderie.  
Elle entendit Mac répondre à sa place, gentiment mais posément.  
- Et si vous vous mêliez de vos affaires, Don ? Dites-nous plutôt ce qui se passe.

Le visage du jeune policier vira au cramoisi. Il sortit d'un geste maladroit son carnet et emmena les deux scientifiques dans le hall.  
- Vicky Tomsky a été retrouvée morte par l'infirmière.  
- Quoi ? Mais ses jours n'étaient plus en danger lorsque je suis partie !  
- Oh c'est sûr ! Embolie pulmonaire provoquée par une bulle d'air dans une veine. Or, aucun médecin, aucune infirmière n'a fait d'intraveineuse ces dernières heures.  
- Une autre personne s'en est donc chargée....

Flack opina silencieusement, tout en fixant la scientifique d'un air grave.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 10.**

Flack opina silencieusement, tout en fixant la scientifique d'un air grave.  
Mac intervint sèchement:  
- Pourquoi le policier de surveillance n'a pas fait correctement son travail ?  
- Il s'est absenté le temps d'aller chercher un café. L'assassin devait le surveiller et attendre l'occasion.

Mac secoua la tête d'agacement et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre cernée d'un ruban jaune. Le médecin était là et les attendait. Il leur expliqua la cause du décès dans les moindres détails et attendit leurs instructions.  
- Bien je veux tous les relevés de l'électrocardiogramme ainsi que les noms du personnel de garde ce soir.

Le médecin hocha la tête et fila. Flack partit interroger le personnel.  
Mac se tourna vers Stella :  
- Je vais questionner le policier. Tu commences seule ?

Elle acquiesça et sortit l'appareil photo de son étui.

_Oh qu'il avait bien fait d'attendre ! Il se doutait qu'elle reviendrait enquêter !_  
_Il l'avait vue entrer dans le hall, entourée de ses collègues. Ils avaient un visage atterré._  
_Surtout elle. Il la devinait d'une grande bonté et cette qualité allait lui être bien utile !_  
_Il l'observa photographier Vicky sous tous les angles puis prendre des objets et les glisser délicatement dans des pochettes marrons. _  
_Il ne pouvait voir ce qu'elle prenait, il était trop loin. Il avait fait vite et espérait ne rien avoir laissé derrière lui de compromettant._  
_Elle remit une de ses boucles derrière son oreille. _  
_Ce simple geste le fit chavirer.... Il la voulait si fort que s'en était douloureux..._  
_Il la vit ranger ses affaires. Elle avait terminé._  
_A lui de jouer maintenant...._

Stella jeta un dernier regard à Vicky et la couvrit de son drap blanc.  
Elle soupira, ne pouvant s'empêcher de culpabiliser.  
Elle aurait dû rester.  
Elle ferma sa mallette et sortit de la chambre.  
Elle traversait le couloir lorsqu'elle vit un homme s'approcher, les mains sur son visage, légèrement titubant. Il se laissa choir sur la fontaine à eau, en pleurs.

Stella hésita un instant puis se dirigea vers lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda gentiment :  
- Monsieur, ça ne va pas ? Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ?

L'homme leva son visage tourmenté et humide et balbutia :  
- Non.. Je...Je viens de perdre ma très chère mère....  
- Je suis désolée. Toutes mes condoléances...

Il hocha la tête en reniflant et se redressa, plongeant dans le regard vert.  
- Votre visage m'est familier mais je ne sais pas où....  
- Je vous ai malencontreusement bousculé hier soir.  
- Oh oui, je me souviens...j'allais voir ma mère...

Il redoubla ses pleurs et Stella lui sourit compatissante.  
Elle s'apprêtait à le laisser, lorsqu'il enchaîna d'une voix faible :  
- Est-ce que... vous aimeriez venir avec moi prendre un café ?

Stella le regarda hésitante. Il venait de perdre sa mère, il était perdu, complètement effondré. Il lui faisait pitié.  
Elle ne savait que répondre, ne voulant l'accabler davantage.  
Mac la sauva de cette situation inconfortable. Il arriva près d'elle et posa une main dans son dos.  
- Tu as fini ? On y va ?

Elle acquiesça et salua l'homme devant elle, renouvelant ses condoléances.  
Elle s'éloigna avec Mac.

_Bon dieu ! Il y était presque ! Elle avait marché..._  
_Il avait perçu son hésitation, il aurait pu facilement la convaincre avant que le flic ne vienne tout gâcher ! _  
_Il les observa partir. Il avait laissé sa main dans son dos..._  
_Ce simple contact le révulsait ! Il y était presque !_  
_Elle ne reviendrai pas de sitôt à l'hôpital maintenant, il allait devoir trouver autre chose !_  
_Il tapa avec rage dans la fontaine à eau qui explosa à ses pieds._  
_Il fila en courant vers la sortie..._

Mac et Stella arrivèrent au labo pour analyser immédiatement les pièces à convictions trouvées.  
Stella s'arrêta à son bureau pour y déposer son manteau. Elle y vit de suite l'enveloppe blanche matelassée volumineuse.  
Le cœur battant, elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et y découvrit une cassette vidéo. Sans la sortir, elle courut jusqu'au bureau de Mac.  
- Mac ! On a une nouvelle cassette !

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils en lisant le nom écrit sur l'enveloppe :  
- Pourquoi te l'envoie-t-il à toi cette fois-ci ? Comment connaît-il ton nom ?

Elle haussa les épaules et enfila un gant. Elle sortit doucement la cassette et lut à haute voix l'étiquette :  
- Lauren DICK. Le Lac des Cygnes.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Mac :  
- On n'a pas retrouvé le corps; Peut-être est-elle toujours en vie ?  
- Je l'espère même si je doute. Visionnons la cassette.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement vers la salle de conférence, appréhendant le visionnage.  
Mac glissa la vidéo dans le lecteur et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Stella.  
Quelques instants plus tard, les notes de Tchaïkovski s'élevaient, douces et torturées, comme la danseuse à l'écran.  
Le scénario était le même que pour Leïla. Danser jusqu'à s'épuiser.

Sauf que Lauren n'avait pas la même endurance et surtout se rebellait sans cesse, ce qui lui valait de nombreux coups en retour, aussi brutaux les uns que les autres.  
La scène devint vite insoutenable et Stella ne put s'empêcher de passer une main sur son visage.  
- Le salaud...

Mac la caressa longuement dans le dos tandis que la vidéo défilait. L'assassin s'appuya enfin sur la phobie de la victime, l'enfermant dans un cagibi étriqué et noir.  
Ils virent Lauren en sortir plus tard, en pleurs, livide et complètement soumise à son ravisseur.  
Elle dansa, dansa et comme Leïla, s'éteignit sous leurs yeux.

L'écran devint noir mais aucun des deux scientifiques ne bougea, ne parla, complètement chamboulés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.  
L'assassin avait pris de l'assurance, ils se montrait plus violent, plus sadique aussi.

Mac croisa le regard troublé de sa compagne.  
Ils avaient la même conclusion en tête : ils étaient face à un tueur en série, sans pitié aucune pour ses victimes.

**Tbc...**

_**Merci piplette pour tes reviews ! Si d'autres lisent n'hésitez pas à vous faire connaître ! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Oups ! désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de publier ce chapitre ! Du coup, pour me faire pardonner, vous en aurez deux d'un coup ! Bonne lecture ! _**

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 11.**

Mac croisa le regard troublé de sa compagne.  
Ils avaient la même conclusion en tête : ils étaient face à un tueur en série, sans pitié aucune pour ses victimes.  
- A demain patron !

Adam venait de passer dans le couloir et filait vers les vestiaires. En moins de deux, il fut hélé par Mac. Il fit de suite demi-tour et interrogea du regard ses supérieurs.  
Mac lui tendit une cassette vidéo.  
- Adam, analysez-moi ce film, seconde par seconde. Je veux des éléments concrets cette fois-ci, à me mettre sous la dent !  
- Heu...mais c'est-à-dire que...je ... heu...bon d'accord. J'y vais.

Il partit les épaules et la tête basses et Mac se tourna vers Stella d'un air ennuyé.  
- Je viens sûrement de lui détruire sa soirée.  
- Mmh... Il n'y a pas que la sienne qui est annulée !

Stella grimaça et rajouta d'un ton dépité :  
- Au travail ! Coinçons vite ce salopard pour retourner barboter. Je vais aller analyser l'enveloppe.  
- Ok, je vais rappeler Danny et Sheldon. On a besoin de renfort.

Stella partit au labo et y enfila sa blouse et ses gants. Elle prit l'enveloppe et la regarda sous la loupe. Elle retira un cheveu blond collé. Elle soupira : il n'avait plus son bulbe et était donc inutilisable pour une quelconque recherche ADN. Elle le mit néanmoins de côté dans un sachet.  
Elle prit ensuite une houppette et de la poudre noire qu'elle dispersa sur le papier. Aussitôt, de nombreuses empreintes de doigts apparurent, se chevauchant les unes aux autres, s'imbriquant...  
Ne voulant se laisser abattre, elle chercha de la salive au niveau de l'attache mais n'y trouva que de la colle.  
Elle laissa retomber l'enveloppe et jura entre ses lèvres.  
- Alors ça donne quoi ?

Elle sursauta en sentant Mac si près d'elle. Il avait dû l'entendre jurer.  
Elle lui répondit d'une voix lasse :  
- Rien. Rien d'exploitable en tout cas. C'est un malin.  
- Nous aussi, nous sommes malins... Nous excellons même !

Stella sourit au faible réconfort que lui apportait Mac. Elle éprouva soudain l'envie de retourner dans ses bras, même pour une étreinte furtive. Elle posa une main caressante sur son torse et gémit :  
- Mac, c'est trop dur...  
- Qu'est-ce qui est...  
- PATRON !

Adam venait de débouler dans la pièce, très excité par sa découverte. Il ne vit même pas Stella s'éloigner brutalement de Mac.  
- Patron j'ai trouvé !  
- Adam, arrêtez de m'appeler patron, je vous l'ai déjà dit !

Le jeune laborantin eut un petit rire gêné mais continua sur sa lancée, obnubilé par sa trouvaille.  
Il sautilla nerveusement jusqu'à l'écran vidéo.  
Mac et Stella se jetèrent un coup d'œil amusé et le suivirent.  
- Patron, regardez... là !  
- je ne vois rien.  
- Vous non, mais votre cerveau oui.  
- Adam, expliquez-vous, je ne comprends rien !

Stella posa sa main sur son bras pour le stopper et fixa Adam :  
- C'est une image subliminale ?  
- Yeah ! Vous êtes douée !

Stella haussa un sourcil en direction de Mac, avec un regard signifiant "_je te l'avais bien dit_".  
Mac secoua la tête amusé et reporta son attention sur Adam, qui, imperturbable, était à mille lieux de voir les regards appuyés et complices de ses supérieurs.  
Au contraire, il continua d'une voix enthousiaste.  
- Regardez patron : si je ralentis l'image...  
- Une autre s'interpose.  
- Exact. C'est tellement rapide que l'œil ne la voit pas mais le cerveau enregistre l'info. Elle revient plusieurs fois tout au long de la vidéo.  
- Et que montre-t-elle ?  
- Je l'ai isolée... Attendez... Voilà.

Stella eut un mouvement de stupeur : L'image montrait son immeuble la nuit ! Seule une fenêtre brillait dans le noir.  
- Mac, c'est au second étage, juste au-dessous de chez moi.  
- Qui habite là ?  
- Un vieil homme y logeait. Il est partit en maison de retraite il y a un mois.  
- L'enfoiré, il était juste en-dessous de nous !

Adam percuta enfin sur ces derniers mots et regard d'un oeil nouveau ses supérieurs. Il remarqua alors leurs regards, leurs bras qui se frôlaient sans cesse....  
Tout à ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque Mac lui tapa sur l'épaule.  
- Bon travail Adam ! Vous pouvez aller rejoindre votre dulcinée...

Le laborantin sourit rougissant et partit sans demander son reste !  
Mac et Stella se ruèrent vers l'ascenseur, prenant au passage arme et manteau dans leurs bureaux respectifs.  
Ils croisèrent Danny et Sheldon qui revenaient travailler.  
Mac hésita un instant et cria :  
- Danny, vous venez avec nous !

Un énorme sourire éclaira le visage du jeune scientifique et il se hâta de les rejoindre.  
Dans la voiture, Stella constata d'une voix agacée :  
- J'ai l'impression d'être de plus en plus impliquée dans cette histoire ! D'abord je reçois la seconde enveloppe puis on découvre mon immeuble dans la vidéo et enfin, le studio juste au-dessous du mien est concerné ! Je commence à m'inquiéter là ! Mac, tu sais que j'ai un don pour attirer les cinglés !

Danny s'apprêtait à poser une question lorsqu'il vit la main de Mac se poser sur la cuisse de Stella pour la calmer.  
Et loin de s'en offusquer, cette dernière posa la sienne dessus !  
Danny reste bouche bée devant la scène. Il se doutait bien d'un rapprochement mais pas à ce point là.  
Stella interrompit le flux de ses pensées :  
- Ferme la bouche Messer !

Le ton ironique et le clin d'œil de la scientifique le fit réagir. Il tut la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il se recala dans son siège et attendit le moment opportun.  
Il se présenta lorsque Mac alla chercher les clefs du studio chez le concierge.  
Resté en retrait avec Stella, il lui demanda en chuchotant :  
- Alors Mac et toi....  
- Chut....  
- Mais depuis quand ?  
- Depuis l'émission. Mais ne crie pas victoire et ne compte pas sur Mac pour te remercier !

Danny grimaça, d'affreuses images revenant soudainement le hanter. Il répondit avec un plaisir non feint à l'appel de Mac et tous trois se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du second étage.  
Mac ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent armes au poing.

Ils se figèrent alors tous trois et Stella poussa un cri d'horreur...

**Tbc...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 12.**

Ils se figèrent alors tous trois et Stella poussa un cri d'horreur...  
Le corps était couché sur le sol, au milieu du salon. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un tel acharnement. La vidéo n'avait pas tout montré.  
Ils ne voyaient plus la moindre parcelle de chair tellement la peau était bleuie et sanguinolente.  
Le tueur s'était cette fois-ci acharné sur sa victime et Mac serra les dents de rage.  
- Elle n'a peut-être pas dansé jusqu'à l'épuisement... Elle est sûrement morte sous les coups.

Il entendit ses collègues soupirer. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis la découverte du corps.  
- Commencez le travail. J'appelle Flack et Sid.

Les deux scientifiques réagirent à l'ordre et sortirent leur matériel.  
Ils travaillaient tous trois consciencieusement lorsque Flack et Sid arrivèrent quasi simultanément.  
Le corps fut emmené à la morgue et Mac rejoignit le policier. Ce dernier sortit son calepin  
- Stella habite juste au-dessus ?

Mac hocha la tête sans répondre, jetant un rapide regard à sa compagne.  
Flack continua d'un air sceptique :  
- Vous croyez à une coïncidence Mac ?  
- J'aimerais... car sinon...

Il n'osa terminer sa phrase, les images du corps de la dernière danseuse, envahissant son esprit.  
Il regarda sa montre : 1h30 du matin.  
- Flack, il est trop tard pour interroger les habitants de cet immeuble. Revenez demain matin à 8h.  
- Je passe vous prendre ?  
- Vous me trouverez...juste au-dessus.

Flack eut un sourire éclatant et posa une main sur l'épaule de Mac.  
- Alors, c'est officiel ?  
- C'est officiel.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un coup d'œil complice puis le policier partit.  
Mac libéra ensuite les deux scientifiques.  
- Stella, je te raccompagne chez toi. Je veux vérifier si tout est en ordre. Danny, je vous raccompagne ensuite.

Mac et Stella prirent l'ascenseur et marchèrent en silence jusqu'au studio de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit difficilement sa porte.  
Elle lança un regard désolé à Mac :  
- Je me sens nerveuse, un mauvais pressentiment...

Elle ouvrit sa porte et Mac passa devant elle. Il fit le tour de toutes les pièces puis revint auprès d'elle.  
-Je raccompagne Danny et je reviens. Enferme-toi.  
- Fais vite.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et lui donna un long baiser avant de s'éloigner. Stella ferma sa porte à clef et tira le verrou.  
Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et mit la bouilloire sur le feu. En attendant que l'eau boue, elle se déshabilla et se démaquilla.  
Pieds nus, elle revint dans la cuisine, se prépara une tisane et alla la savourer sur le canapé.

Elle s'assit, ramenant ses jambes sous elle et tout en humant les effluves du tilleul et du romarin, pensa à la victime.  
Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite le bruit.  
Son cœur bondit soudain lorsqu'elle réalisa : on forçait sa serrure !

Le déclic se fit et l'intrus s'attaqua non sans difficulté au verrou. Stella courut dans l'entrée, prit son arme dans son sac et prenant position dans le couloir, jambes écartées et bras tendus devant elle, elle visa la porte.  
Le grattement dans la serrure continua jusqu'au déclic final : le verrou était ouvert.  
Elle vit la poignée lentement s'abaisser et la porte s'ouvrir sur Mac qui se figea en voyant sa dulcinée en nuisette, arme au poing.  
- Wow... doucement Lara Croft, ce n'est que moi...

Stella baissa son arme en riant de soulagement. Elle la remit dans son sac et s'approcha de Mac qui, accroupi, vérifiait la serrure.  
- J'ai eu un mal fou à y mettre ma clef. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a été forcée...

Stella se positionna à ses côtés et se pencha vers la porte pour regarder, offrant à Mac une des plus belles vues sur sa poitrine. Il déglutit difficilement et se rendit compte alors de la nuisette courte, dévoilant ses longues jambes fuselées.  
Il se leva d'un coup et surprise, elle fit de même.  
- Laissons tomber.

Il claqua la porte et referma le verrou à double tour.  
Stella l'observa étonnée :  
- Mac ! L'assassin a peut-être essayé de rentrer chez moi !  
- Oui mais j'ai la solution : demain, on s'installe chez moi.

Abasourdie par le comportement désinvolte de son partenaire, elle le fixa, légèrement désorientée.  
Sa vie était menacée et lui, lui... regardait avec envie son corps !  
Une lueur de compréhension naquit dans les yeux émeraudes.  
Elle le regarda moqueuse :  
- Mac Taylor ! Seriez-vous troublé au point de délaisser l'enquête ?

Elle avait les mains sur les hanches, soulignant ainsi sa taille fine. Il pouvait voir ses seins pointer au travers du tissu soyeux. Il suivit du regard ses longues jambes et s'amusa de ses pieds nus qui lui donnaient un petit air de sauvageonne.  
Il croisa son regard rieur et prit un air désolé :  
- Comment veux-tu que j'analyse une serrure avec une femme si peu habillée à mes côtés !

Elle rit aux éclats. Il la trouva encore plus magnifique. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-elle embellir de jour en jour ?  
Il la vit s'avancer et elle déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser puis recula, laissant sa main retomber de sa joue au dernier moment.

Elle se plaça face à lui et lui dit d'un ton enjôleur :  
- Si ma nuisette te gêne tant, je peux l'enlever tu sais...

Et elle joignit le geste à la parole.  
Elle fit glisser les fines bretelles de ses épaules et la nuisette s'échoua à ses pieds en un froissement de tissu...

**Tbc...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 13.**

Et elle joignit le geste à la parole.  
Elle fit glisser les fines bretelles de ses épaules et la nuisette s'échoua à ses pieds en un froissement de tissu...

Elle rosit de plaisir lorsqu'elle vit la flamme du désir s'allumer dans les yeux de Mac.  
Il murmura d'une voix enrouée :  
- De plus en plus belle, ma déesse grecque.

Elle sourit à ce surnom et lui tendit la main. Il s'approcha sans difficulté aucune et la prit dans ses bras. Il parsema son cou de baisers avant de s'emparer avidement et passionnément de ses lèvres.  
Sa veste et sa chemise furent rapidement au sol. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, enlacés, ne cessant pas un seul instant de s'embrasser. Le feu du désir les brûlait, les consommait...  
Stella soupira tout en déboutonnant le pantalon de Mac :  
- C'est trop dur de ne pas te toucher de la journée !

Elle ponctua ses mots de caresses et de baisers sur son torse. Elle descendit jusque son ventre et en profita pour lui retirer son boxer, en même temps que son pantalon. Elle caressa le membre tendu tout en remontant vers sa bouche.  
Il la porta et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Elle laissa ses bras autour de son cou, refusant de le laisser s'échapper.  
Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble en un baiser ardent qui leur coupa le souffle. les mains de Mac ne restèrent pas inactives et caressèrent le corps de Stella qui en gémit de plaisir.

Se détachant d'elle, il se laissa glisser vers sa poitrine et entreprit de la sucer langoureusement. En un petit cri, Stella cambra son dos, s'offrant sans retenue à son amant. Il glissa une main sous la culotte en dentelle et joua habilement de ses doigts. Il la sentit frissonner sous lui. Il continua ses douces caresses, se délectant de ses soupirs, l'amenant avec délice à son premier orgasme.  
Il la délesta de la dentelle et se coucha doucement entre ses jambes. Ils s'unirent tout en se fixant et il se mit lentement à bouger en elle.  
Ses baisers ne cessaient pas, ses mots d'amour non plus. Stella rendait le tout, savourant chaque seconde passée avec lui.  
Sentant les vagues de plaisir arriver, pleines de chaleur, elle força Mac à se mettre sur le dos.  
Elle se redressa alors et bougea lascivement les hanches.  
Puis elle accéléra son rythme, tout en se penchant vers lui pour regoûter à ses lèvres. Les mains de Mac caressèrent son dos, allant se poser sur les fesses de la jeune femme, appuyant dessus pour rendre la pénétration plus profonde.  
Unissant leurs mouvements, ils se laissèrent transporter, sentant la fin arriver. Stella fixa de nouveau Mac et accentua ses coups de hanches.  
Pour la première fois, l'orgasme les foudroya en même temps, les emmenant tous deux dans un monde à part, un véritable Eden.

Stella se laissa retomber sur Mac, plongeant sa tête dans son cou. Elle haletait de plaisir, sentant les mains de Mac parcourir sa peau, encore et encore...  
Elle se retira doucement de lui et vint se blottir dans ses bras.  
Elle soupira de bien-être :  
- Wow... Mac ! J'ai adoré !

Elle leva les yeux et croisa les siens, emplis de tendresse.  
- Moi aussi, j'ai adoré. je ne pourrais plus me passer de ton corps et de toi désormais. Je les aime tous les deux !

La jeune femme émit son petit rire cristallin puis se recala contre lui. Bientôt, sa respiration se régularisa et Mac constata qu'elle s'était endormie. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne et se laissa lui même gagner par le sommeil.

La sonnerie stridente les fit tous deux sursauter et Stella bougonna.  
Mac passa un bras au-dessus d'elle, essayant de ne pas trop l'écraser de son poids et éteignit le réveil.  
Il regarda sa compagne et sourit : enfouie sous les draps, elle n'avait manifestement pas envie de se lever.

Il ôta doucement le tissu et l'embrassa dans le cou en murmurant :  
- Stell, il est l'heure de se lever...  
- Mmh...  
- Il est sept heures.  
- Mmh...  
- Flack est là dans une heure...  
- Mmh... QUOI ?

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et le fixa :  
- Tu as dit à Flack de venir te chercher ici ?  
- Oui... J'avais envie d'officialiser les choses...  
- Mais...  
- J'en ai marre de devoir rester distant toute la journée !

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis se leva. Il prit des affaires propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en lui criant :  
- Debout marmotte !

L'oreiller tapa contre la porte tout juste refermée et Stella se recoucha en soupirant une main sur le front.  
Ils n'avaient dormi que cinq heures à peine... Fichu travail !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine à moitié somnolente. Elle mit la cafetière en marche et prépara le petit déjeuner.  
Elle sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille ainsi que le doux parfum de son after-shave.  
- Tu veux que Flack te voit comme ça ?

Elle baissa les yeux : elle avait enfilé la chemise de Mac, offrant ainsi une grande partie de sa nudité.  
Elle grommela de nouveau, embrassa furtivement Mac et alla s'habiller.  
Le scientifique en profita pour ramasser les vêtements de la veille laissés par-terre, en souriant.  
Il terminait tout juste quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

Il ouvrit la porte sur le jeune policier, légèrement embarrassé de se retrouver là.  
- Entrez Don. Vous buvez un café avec nous ?  
- Heu je ne sais pas si Stella...  
- Aucun souci. Venez.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux autour de la table et Flack observa Stella arriver : son sourire le rassura.  
Elle sortait de la douche, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés.  
Il la vit passer derrière Mac, lui caressant la nuque au passage. Elle s'installa avec eux, une tasse à la main.

Flack les observa tour à tour. Il ne les avait jamais vu aussi serein. Bien que partager son petit-déjeuner avec eux lui fit tout drôle, il apprécia réellement ce moment.  
Mac parla enfin de l'affaire :  
- On va interroger les voisins. Stella, tu te renseignes sur le papy d'en dessous. A qui revient son appartement ? Qui peut en avoir les clefs ?  
- Il serait bien aussi de retourner enquêter à la compagnie.

Mac acquiesça et se leva, suivit aussitôt de Don. Seule Stella resta assise, terminant tranquillement son café.  
Mac enfila sa veste, l'embrassa sur la tempe, sous le regard amusé de Flack, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

**Tbc...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 14.**

Mac enfila sa veste, l'embrassa sur la tempe, sous le regard amusé de Flack, puis se dirigea vers la porte.  
Stella but la dernière gorgée de son café et alla ensuite poser la tasse dans l'évier.  
Elle sourit...  
Qu'il était bon, de ne plus se cacher... Délicieux moment...

Son téléphone sonna, la troublant dans ses pensées. Elle se hâta d'aller décrocher :  
- Stella Bonasera.

- Allô ? Allô ?

Elle réitéra plusieurs fois sa question et raccrocha furieuse.  
Dix minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau.  
Elle décrocha : même scénario !  
Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour reposer le combiné et prendre son portable.  
- Adam ? C'est Stella. J'aimerais que tu fasses une recherche de numéro pour moi...

Elle expliqua en quelques mots ce qui venait de se passer puis s'attela à la tâche donnée par Mac.  
Elle prit l'annuaire, chercha le numéro de la maison de retraite et appela dans la foulée.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, elle raccrochait satisfaite, un feuille pleine de notes devant ses yeux.  
Elle sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers l'étage au-dessous.

_Il regardait la voiture de police dont le gyrophare clignotait sous la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas été très malin de choisir cet appartement-là..._  
_Choix qui s'était révélé néanmoins formidable lorsqu'il avait découvert que sa petite protégée logeait juste au-dessus... Pratique !_  
_Stella..._  
_Stella Bonasera..._  
_Son nom prononcé au téléphone quelques instants plus tôt lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la rappeler... Rien que pour entendre sa voix, encore une fois..._  
_Le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée le perturba dans sa jouissance intellectuelle et il courut se cacher dans le placard du salon. Il attendit._  
_Son cœur si serein ne fit qu'un bond : elle était là !_  
_Seule ! Elle venait à lui ! Il remercia brièvement le seigneur pour l'envoi de cet ange puis l'observa, retenant sa respiration._  
_Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose..._  
_Elle le fixa soudain et s'approcha de lui..._  
_Oh bon dieu ! Il ne pouvait laisser passer une telle occasion ! _  
_Il sortit le canif de sa poche et attendit patiemment qu'elle ouvre le placard._

Stella observait la pièce. Où avait-il bien pu cacher tout cela ?  
Elle visualisa le placard et s'avança lentement...Peut-être y avait-il les fameux papiers à l'intérieur ?  
Elle posait la main sur la poignée lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas.  
- Stella !  
- Je suis là Mac.

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son compagnon. Il avait l'air furieux et bouleversé à la fois.  
- Bon sang Stella que fais-tu ici ? En voyant ton appartement vide et tes affaires laissées sur une chaise, j'ai cru que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de poser une main sur ses yeux et de secouer la tête.  
En une seconde, Stella fut à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras tout en s'excusant. Il la serra si fort qu'elle crut étouffer puis il desserra lentement sa prise. Il la fixa ému :  
- Ne pars plus jamais seule tant qu'on n'a pas arrêté cet enfoiré !  
- Promis.

Elle ne parlementa plus, n'argumenta plus. Elle avait lu un tel désarroi dans ses yeux gris qu'elle ne pouvait que promettre et se confondre en excuses.  
Elle l'embrassa tendrement et le sentit progressivement se détendre.  
Il caressa doucement sa joue et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait sur la scène de crime.  
Stella prit ses notes et s'expliqua :  
- J'ai téléphoné à la maison de retraite. Mon ancien voisin est malheureusement atteint de la maladie d'Alzheimer. Il a un petit-fils qui est désormais le seul propriétaire de ce studio.  
- Ok... Et pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
- La gérante n'a pu me dire le nom du petit-fils. Mais avant de perdre totalement la mémoire, le grand-père a mentionné plusieurs fois une cachette... Il y rangeait ses papiers notariaux. Je voulais voir si je les trouvais...

Mac hocha la tête et la prit par les épaules.  
Il l'entraîna vers le couloir en lui disant :  
- Les hommes de Flack vont venir fouiller. Nous, nous allons avec lui enquêter à la compagnie. Il nous attend.

Il ferma la porte derrière elle.

_Ses mains blanchirent tellement il serra fort ses poings. _  
_Quelle déception !_  
_Son bel ange se révélait être, en fait, une grande fouineuse..._  
_Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de lui... de bien trop près..._  
_Il sortit de sa cachette et s'extirpa furtivement du studio. Il ne pouvait plus attendre désormais._  
_Il devait s'occuper d'elle immédiatement._  
_Il prit la direction de la compagnie..._

Une fois chez Stella, Mac rassembla ses affaires tandis qu'elle mettait son manteau.  
Le téléphone sonna sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste pour y répondre.  
Surpris, Mac décrocha à sa place.  
- Allô ?

- Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?  
- Heu... C'est Mac ?  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Adam... Stella m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour faire suivre sa ligne. Alors les appels anonymes ont été passés d'un portable. Je vous donne le numéro.

Mac prit un papier et le nota tout en se demandant pourquoi Stella ne lui en avait  
pas parlé.  
- Mac ?  
- Je vous écoute Adam.  
- J'ai un propriétaire : Robert Still.

Mac eut un temps de réaction avant de remercier son interlocuteur.  
Il se tourna vers Stella.  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé des appels ?  
- Pas eu le temps Mac. Tu as un nom ?  
- Robert Still ?  
- Quoi ? Le chorégraphe ?  
- Oui, je m'en doutais depuis le début !

Ils filèrent tous deux hors de l'appartement et rejoignirent Flack qui les attendait dehors.  
Mac le mit rapidement au courant et sirènes hurlantes, les deux voitures se dirigèrent vers la compagnie....

**Tbc...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 15.**

Ils filèrent tous deux hors de l'appartement et rejoignirent Flack qui les attendait dehors.  
Mac le mit rapidement au courant et sirènes hurlantes, les deux voitures se dirigèrent vers la compagnie....

Ils se garèrent en trombe et sortirent en courant. Ils allèrent directement tous les trois en salle de répétition, sous les regards surpris des autres danseurs qui s'échauffaient dans les couloirs.

Mac posa la main sur l'épaule du chorégraphe :

- Robert Still. Veuillez nous suivre.

- Je travaille là, vous ne le voyez pas ?

- Vous préférez peut-être que je vous menotte ?

Le chorégraphe soupira et les suivit après avoir ordonné aux danseurs de faire une pause. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le fond de la salle, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Robert Still se tourna vers Mac et le toisa :

- Vous interrompez une répétition très importante, j'espère pour vous que ça en vaut la peine !

- Les meurtres de Leïla, Lauren et Vicky, c'est suffisant pour vous ?

- Et alors ? C'est horrible mais je n'y peux rien ! Et je ne les ai pas tuées si c'est ce que vous insinuez !

- Et les coups de téléphone anonymes au lieutenant Bonasera ?

- Quoi mais vous délirez !!

Mac sortit nerveusement un papier de sa poche et le mit sous le nez du chorégraphe.

Il hurla presque :

- Ce numéro vous dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, c'est celui de mon portable mais..

- Bien. Vous êtes en état d'arrest...

- Mais je ne l'ai plus ! Je l'ai perdu il y a plus d'un mois. Depuis, j'en ai acheté un autre ! Vérifiez : j'ai déclaré sa perte au commissariat de quartier.

Mac regarda Flack qui comprit instantanément le message. Il s'éloigna pour téléphoner et vérifier cette déclaration.

L'équipe attendit en silence et le chorégraphe se mit à observer peu discrètement Stella :

- Vous avez déjà fait de la danse ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Votre port de tête altier, votre silhouette fine et élancée...

Le regarda était admiratif et Stella, gênée, changea de sujet :

- Qui dirige la compagnie ?

- Je m'occupe de la mise en scène et Mark Thomas produit les spectacles.

- Où pouvons-nous trouver ce producteur ?

- Son bureau est au dernier étage, dans la partie administrative.

Stella entraîna Mac à l'écart :

- Je monte le voir.

- Pas question, on reste ensemble.

- Mac, tu n'es pas loin, tu sais où je vais, je ne risque rien !

- Ok, je t'y rejoins dès que possible.

Stella hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Elle repassa dans les couloirs blindés de danseurs qu'elle regarda avec une légère envie.

Elle prit l'ascenseur et arriva au dernier étage. De la moquette bordeaux l'accueillit ainsi qu'un silence feutré, qui contrastait fortement avec l'étage bruyant du dessous.

Elle avança doucement, lisant chaque nom sur chacune des portes qu'elle rencontrait. Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles :

_**Mark THOMAS. Producteur.**_

Elle frappa et se présenta. N'entendant aucune réponse, elle ouvrit lentement la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Monsieur Thomas ? NYPD !

Constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle poussa franchement la porte, la main sur son holster. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce et elle entra doucement.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau : aucun signe de travail en cours. L'ordre y régnait pleinement.

Elle y vit deux cadres-photos et prit le premier dans ses mains : la photographie était ancienne. Elle montrait une danseuse classique, en arabesque sur une jambe pointée. Malgré le papier jauni par les années, Stella ne put qu'admirer la beauté de la femme représentée.

Elle reposa délicatement le cadre et attrapa le second. Son cœur bondit lorsqu'elle vit l'homme sur l'image. L'illumination se fit dans son esprit. Elle reposa le cadre et composa le numéro de Mac.

- Oh mon dieu... c'était lui !

Elle entendit la voix du scientifique mais ne put lui répondre : une compresse imbibée de chloroforme s'abattit sur sa bouche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se débattre et sentit son corps tomber. Elle entendit vaguement les "allô" vains de Mac et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Dans la salle de spectacle, Mac regardait son téléphone atterré : ils avaient été coupés !

- Mac ! la perte du portable est confirmée. Ce n'est pas lui qui appelait Stella !

- Bien. Interrogez les danseurs de nouveau. Moi, je monte voir le producteur.

- Ok, Mac, j'y vais !

Mac s'élança dans le couloir, courant, slalomant entre les danseurs. Il prit les escaliers, les jugeant plus rapides que l'ascenseur.

Il était inquiet. Stella l'appelait puis raccrochait avant même de lui avoir dit un seul mot. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas !

Il ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escalier et se retrouva dans un couloir moquetté de bordeaux. Il visualisa très vite la porte du producteur et tapa du poing dessus :

- NYPD ! Ouvrez !

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il sortit son arme, la prépara et ouvrit grand la porte.

Il regarda tout autour de lui mais ne vit personne.

Baissant les yeux pour ranger son arme, il vit les deux chaussures de Stella qui dépassaient derrière le bureau.

- Stella !

Mac courut vers le corps couché et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. une forte odeur de chloroforme vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il posa une main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et de l'autre, tapota doucement sa joue.

- Stella ! Stella réveille-toi mon cœur ! Stella !

Mac ressentit soudain un violent coup au sommet du crâne et il s'écroula sur Stella, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_Il regarda les deux corps enchevêtrés avec une telle joie qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la laisser éclater et de rire ! _

_Il avait réussi !_

_Il les avait eus !_

_Enfin, il l'avait eue, elle, surtout...._

_Il se calma peu à peu et réfléchit à la façon de les emmener sans trop se faire remarquer._

_Il pensa soudain à la malle des costumes et un rictus de victoire se dessina sur ses lèvres..._

**TbC...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 16.**

_Il se calma peu à peu et réfléchit à la façon de les emmener sans trop se faire remarquer.  
Il pensa soudain à la malle des costumes et un rictus de victoire se dessina sur ses lèvres..._

Un cognement sourd la tira péniblement de la torpeur. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, elle n'arrivait pas à les ouvrir. Elle avait l'impression qu'un chape de plomb les avait ensevelies. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Elle tenta d'humidifier sa langue avec sa salive mais se rendit compte qu'elle était bâillonnée. Elle se demanda longuement pourquoi mais également où elle se trouvait.  
Les coups sourds avaient cessé, à son grand soulagement : sa tête allait exploser tellement elle était douloureuse !

Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux mais ne distingua que des formes floues. Elle tenta vainement de bouger : ses mains et ses pieds étaient liés ensemble, lui creusant le dos en une violente douleur.  
Sa vision s'éclaircit progressivement et elle put apercevoir le contour de certains meubles. L'environnement lui parut soudain très familier...  
Elle bougea la tête, réprimant avec dégoût la nausée qui l'envahissait.  
Elle était chez elle, dans son appartement....  
Mais pourquoi était-elle attachée et bâillonnée ?

Ses yeux se refermèrent malgré elle et elle replongea dans un sommeil artificiel.  
Un nouveau bruit la réveilla : elle ouvrit de suite les yeux et se sentit plus alerte.  
Elle découvrit la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.  
Combien de temps s'était-elle assoupie ?

La mémoire lui revint brusquement : elle se trouvait dans le bureau du producteur. Elle avait tenu la photo dans sa main et l'avait reconnu : elle l'avait croisé à l'hôpital.  
Couchée sur le flanc, Stella tenta de bouger et se rendit compte que ses mains et ses pieds étaient libres. Elle n'était plus bâillonnée non plus.  
Elle se redressa un peu plus et se mit debout par pallier, laissant son corps apaiser les nausées dues à l'effort.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle : elle était dans le salon.  
Ses meubles avaient été poussés sur le côté, laissant tout le centre libre.  
Un froissement de tissu attira son attention lorsqu'elle se mit à marcher. Elle observa son corps et ne put retenir un cri de stupeur : elle portait un collant, un tutu et des demi-pointes.

La rage l'envahit, lui donnant l'envie de combattre. Cet enfoiré l'avait déshabillée !  
Elle pensa soudain à Mac et eut un regain d'espoir : cet idiot de producteur l'avait emmenée directement à son appartement ! Il n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde ! Mac allait forcément venir vérifier et la trouver !  
Cette pensée l'apaisa.

Des pas.... Il arrivait...  
Stella se tourna brusquement vers lui : elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle connaissait Mark Thomas. Elle lui dit d'un ton amer :  
- Vous étiez venu tuer Vicky ce soir-là et non rester au chevet d'une mère mourante !  
- Bien, je vois que vous avez retrouvé tout votre aplomb ! Vous allez danser pour moi maintenant.  
- Pas question !

Le producteur s'approcha d'elle et Stella rata un battement de cœur lorsqu'elle vit la lueur de folie dans son regard. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas montrer sa peur et le toisa avec arrogance.  
- Dansez !  
- Je ne sais pas !  
- Dix ans de danse classique, cinq ans de modern-jazz... Et oui, je sais fouiner moi aussi !  
- Non.

Il s'approcha furieux et attrapa son poignet droit. Il le tordit violemment et elle hurla de douleur. Des larmes de rage montèrent dans ses yeux : il savait aussi quel poignet était fragile et il ne l'avait pas loupé !  
Il recula et mit un disque dans le lecteur. Stella en profita pour regarder tout autour d'elle, y cherchant une arme de fortune.  
Elle s'arrêta sur une énorme malle et devina alors comment il l'avait transportée jusqu'ici.

Elle entendit les accords d'une musique classique s'élever dans les airs et elle reporta ses yeux sur son agresseur qui lui ordonna sèchement :  
- Danse !  
- Non.

Il s'élança vers elle le poing levé qu'elle esquiva lestement : elle passa sous son bras et tapa violemment dans son dos avec le flanc de sa main. Malheureusement pour elle, sa main gauche n'avait pas la même force et le producteur se retourna plus virulent que jamais.  
Elle se mit en position, prête à le combattre mais d'une feinte étonnante, il réussit à lui attraper de nouveau son poignet douloureux. Un craquement la fit hurler : il venait de se briser une nouvelle fois.

Elle se plia en deux, tenant son bras contre elle et suffoquant presque.  
- Danse !  
- Non.

Une gifle monumentale la propulsa au sol, laissant un filet de sang s'écouler de sa bouche. Elle haleta et reprenant de l'énergie, elle se releva et lui fit face.  
- Vous pouvez me frapper encore et encore, je ne danserai pas. Je ne vous ferai jamais ce plaisir.

Elle décela une étincelle d'admiration chez le tueur, bien vite assombrie par la colère. Il ricana.  
- J'ai d'autres moyens de te faire danser.  
- La phobie ? Je ne suis pas phobique.  
- Oh si tu l'es.  
- Non.

Il leva le bras et cette fois-ci, ce fut son poing qui s'abattit contre la temps de Stella. Elle resta un moment au sol, complètement sonnée, l'oreille bourdonnante.  
_Mac... Mac.. Viens vite..._  
Elle avait décidé de lutter en l'attendant, persuadée qu'il n'allait pas tarder.  
A cette pensée, elle se releva difficilement prenant appui sur sa main gauche, tentant d'ignorer la fulgurance de son mal de tête.  
Dès qu'elle se redressa, la musique redémarra. Elle resta figée pensant à ces femmes qui avaient souffert avant elle.  
- DANSE !

L'ordre la fit sursauter. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Son oreille bourdonnait toujours.  
Elle hurla de toutes ses forces, avec l'espoir que ses voisins l'entendent :  
- NON !

Il rit. Diaboliquement. Furieusement.  
- Très bien. Quelle est ta plus grande peur Stella ?  
- Je n'en ai pas.  
- Oh que si chérie...

Il se dirigea vers la malle, l'ouvrit et, sous le regard terrifié de Stella, il en sortit brutalement Mac.  
Puis il se tourna lentement et avoua à la jeune femme, d'un ton doctoral :  
- Ta plus grande peur, Stella, est de perdre Mac Taylor...

**Tbc.....**


	17. Chapter 17

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 17.**

Il se dirigea vers la malle, l'ouvrit et, sous le regard terrifié de Stella, il en sortit brutalement Mac.  
Puis il se tourna lentement et avoua à la jeune femme, d'un ton doctoral :  
- Ta plus grande peur, Stella, est de perdre Mac Taylor...

Les yeux des deux scientifiques se croisèrent horrifiés. Stella vit la douleur sur le visage de son amant : de sa malle, il avait tout entendu, tout compris. Il observa son poignet qu'elle tenait contre elle et la colère remplaça la tristesse dans son regard. Il ne pouvait rien faire ! Une corde nouait ses mains et ses pieds tandis qu'une bande collante obstruait sa bouche.  
Stella comprit alors que personne n'allait venir à leurs secours. Elle avait lutté pour Mac... En vain...  
Ils allaient mourir tous les deux.  
- DANSE !

Elle releva la tête vers le producteur et le défia. Il mit alors un violent coup de pied dans les côtes de Mac qui gémit en se tordant de douleur.  
Stella se rua vers lui les larmes aux yeux mais fut arrêtée par la main de l'agresseur. Il la projeta en arrière d'une force inouïe.  
- DANSE !

Stella se releva lentement. Elle jeta un regard embué à Mac qui rageait de ne rien pouvoir faire.  
Voyant que toute l'attention de Mark Thomas se portait sur la jeune femme, il commença à bouger ses mains, espérant desserrer à la longue le nœud de la corde.  
La musique se lança.  
- Danse !  
- Je....Je n'entends pas... Votre coup de poing... Mon oreille...

Il s'approcha vivement d'elle le poing levé. Par automatisme, elle leva son bras sain pour protéger son visage. L'agresseur ricana et sa voix siffla entre ses dents :  
- N'essaie pas de te foutre de moi !

Il prit la masse bouclée de ses cheveux dans sa main et tira de toutes ses forces, obligeant Stella à s'agenouiller. Elle gémit :  
- C'est vrai... je... je n'entends rien !

Il la lâcha brutalement et alla monter le son. Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Stella qui chercha le réconfort dans les yeux de Mac.  
Il ne put lui en donner. Il se sentait trop abattu pour le faire. Ses mouvements de mains n'avaient fait que resserrer davantage ses liens. Il assistait spectateur à la détresse de sa bien-aimée.... Il ne pouvait le laisser la torturer ainsi ! Il devait trouver quelque chose !  
Mac gémit pour attirer l'attention de son bourreau sur lui mais se tut lorsqu'il vit Stella se redresser doucement et effectuer ses premiers pas de danse.

Ses pas étaient agiles mais son poignet cassé, collé à son corps et soutenu par son autre main, l'empêchait de danser correctement.  
Mac vit son visage se crisper et ses larmes affluer de nouveau. Il en devina de suite la cause : les vibrations de ses sauts se propageaient dans son poignet.  
Il sentit lui-même ses yeux s'embuer, partageant la douleur de Stella..

Au CSI, Don courait comme un fou d'un scientifique à l'autre, les interrompant sans cesse dans leur travail. Danny le rattrapa et d'une main sur l'épaule, le calma :  
- Don, arrête ! Tu déconcentres tout le monde !  
- J'étais avec eux Danny ! Cet enfoiré les a emmenés sous mes yeux, sous mon nez !  
- Je sais Don, mais culpabiliser ne fera pas avancer l'enquête ! J'en sais quelque chose crois moi !

Don hocha silencieusement la tête et posa ses deux mains sur son visage. Il les retira brusquement et hurla presque :  
- Mais ils sont où bon dieu !! Ils sont où !!  
- Tu as essayé leurs portables ?  
- Oui. Ils ont tous deux éteints.

Danny passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami effondré, héla Lindsay et les emmena dans le bureau de Mac.

Elle était de nouveau tombée. Elle dansait depuis longtemps, trop longtemps.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle entendit avec horreur les sons étouffés de Mac : le producteur s'en prenait encore une fois à lui, à cause d'elle...  
Puis un autre cri se fit entendre : la voix de leur agresseur.  
Galvanisée par ce revirement de situation, elle leva la tête et vit Mark Thomas plié en deux, les mains sur son sexe. Malgré ses pieds liés, Mac avait réagi.  
Elle se leva d'un coup, oubliant ses étourdissements. Elle courut prendre un tabouret, posé contre le mur. Elle le ramassa de sa main valide, le tint par un pied et lançant son bras, elle frappa le producteur qui s'écroula.

Elle s'approcha de Mac et retira d'un coup sec l'adhésif de sa bouche, le brûlant au passage.  
Il haleta :  
- Téléphone, Stella. Téléphone.

Elle se précipita dans l'entrée, décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro de Flack.  
- Stella !

Elle se retourna et vit son agresseur à quelques mètres d'elle, Mac dans ses bras, un couteau posé sur sa gorge.  
- Raccroche ce putain de téléphone.

Stella obtempéra sans quitter Mac du regard.  
- Approche maintenant.

Elle hésita mais lorsqu'elle vit la lame s'enfoncer, elle courut vers le producteur, qui lâchant Mac, s'empara brutalement de la jeune femme.

Dans le bureau de Mac, le policier et les deux scientifiques triaient tous les indices qu'ils avaient en leur possession.  
- Mark Thomas a une maison dans le Kent.  
- Ok, j'envoie une patrouille pour vérifier !

Flack sortit son portable qui se mit à sonner simultanément.  
Une sonnerie. Une seule.  
Le jeune policier fronça les sourcils : appel secret.  
- Ce numéro est protégé. Linds, tu peux le retrouver ?  
- Je vais essayer.

Elle alluma l'ordinateur de Mac et pianota pendant de longues minutes.  
Son cri soudain glaça les deux hommes :  
- Oh mon dieu ! C'est l'appartement de Stella !

**Tbc...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 18.**

Son cri soudain glaça les deux hommes :  
- Oh mon dieu ! C'est l'appartement de Stella !

Les trois experts se levèrent d'un bond et partirent au quart de tour vers le sous-sol, enfilant déjà leurs gilets pare-balle pour ne pas perdre de temps.  
Ils prirent la voiture de Flack et roulèrent à tombeau ouvert à travers Manhattan.

Stella sentit l'air lui manquer.  
Lorsqu'elle s'était approchée, l'agresseur l'avait brutalement empoignée puis avait posé ses mains autour de son cou. Avec les siennes, elle avait vainement tenté de desserrer la prise.  
Elle suffoqua, entendant les hurlements de Mac, resté à terre.  
Des voiles noirs se formèrent devant ses yeux, l'oxygène se fit rare. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et l'emprise des mains masculines se renforcer.  
Il voulait la tuer...

Mac hurla. Il tenait dans sa main le canif, récupéré à terre lorsque l'homme s'était emparé de Stella.  
Dans sa fureur, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la chute de son arme blanche.  
Mac avait réussi à l'attraper. Il essayait maintenant désespérément de couper la corde qui liait ses mains. Il coupait à l'aveuglette dans son dos, sentant de nombreuses fois la lame entrer dans sa chair.  
Il n'en avait cure, ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Stella. Il vit avec horreur son visage rougir. Elle manquait d'air, elle n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Il hurla son prénom pour lui donner le courage de se battre et accéléra le mouvement de canif sur ses mains...  
Il vit Stella s'effondrer, entraînant l'homme sous son poids. Malgré cela, il ne desserra pas sa prise...

Les trois experts avançaient rapidement dans la ville, klaxonnant, slalomant entre les voitures. Lindsay se cramponnait à la portière, terrifiée à la pensée de Stella aux mains de ce malade.  
Elle avait visionné la première vidéo. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il faisait endurer à ses victimes.  
Elle joignit ses mains et se mit à prier silencieusement pour son amie.

La corde se brisa d'un coup, libérant enfin les mains de Mac. Il se remit debout et donna un violent coup de poing dans la tempe du producteur. Sous la surprise, il lâcha Stella.  
Après un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme inconsciente, Mac coupa avec dextérité la corde nouant ses pieds. Ainsi libre, il fit face à Mark Thomas qui se relevait, le regard empli d'une fureur meurtrière.  
Tel un rhinocéros à l'attaque, il fonça sur Mac tête baissée et frappa avec violence l'estomac du scientifique.

Les experts approchaient de l'immeuble de Stella. La tension était telle dans la voiture qu'aucun ne parlait, pensant silencieusement à leurs deux amis.  
Plus qu'un pâté de maison...  
Le quartier commerçant leur offrit une population plus abondante, et Flack dut ralentir, à son grand désarroi. Il devenait trop dangereux.  
Après dix minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, il se gara en bas de l'immeuble. Ils sortirent tous les trois, préparèrent leurs armes et entrèrent dans le hall.  
Aucun des trois ne respirait sereinement.  
Danny cria d'une voix angoissée :  
- Elle est au troisième étage !

Ils prirent les escaliers et commencèrent à grimper, armes pointées devant eux.  
Une déflagration retentit, suivie d'une seconde. Le bruit de ces deux coups de feu raisonna lugubrement dans l'immeuble, se propageant dans la cage d'escalier.  
Il glaça les experts.  
- Vite !

Flack hurla et accéléra. Il n'osait s'imaginer la scène : deux coups de feu... Ses deux amis...  
Il monta les marches deux à deux et arriva enfin sur le bon pallier. Il bondit dans le couloir, suivit de près des deux experts.  
Danny prit la tête, étant le seul à savoir où habitait Stella.  
Il s'arrêta devant la porte et la montra d'un signe de tête.  
Les deux hommes se placèrent de chaque côté, Lindsay derrière Danny.  
Flack hurla :  
- NYPD !

N'entendant aucune réponse, il enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Ils entrèrent la peur au ventre. Avançant lentement, ils se figèrent à l'entrée du salon et baissèrent lentement leurs armes.  
Mark Thomas gisait dans une flaque de sang au centre de la pièce.  
Derrière lui, salement amochés, se tenaient Mac et Stella, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un revolver posé à côté d'eux.

Flack sortit de suite son portable et appela une ambulance tandis que Lindsay se précipitait vers le couple. Ils ne répondirent pas à ses questions, totalement tétanisés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.  
Elle les observa inquiète : leurs visages étaient tuméfiés, le cou de Stella portait des marques de doigts et son poignet noir était boursouflé. Le ventre de Mac saignait ainsi que ses mains, complètement lacérées.  
Les yeux de Lindsay s'embuèrent de larmes à cette vision. Elle tendit la main vers Stella qui se recula vivement, se blottissant contre Mac.  
La jeune scientifique se tourna vers les deux hommes et déclara d'une voix enrouée :  
- Ils sont en état de choc.

Ils entourèrent le couple et ne cherchèrent pas à briser leur silence. Ils se contentèrent de montrer leur présence. Danny avait constaté le décès du producteur, tué de deux balles dans la poitrine. Mais il ne sut pas lequel de ses deux amis avait tiré. Il ne chercha pas à savoir. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Il se contenta lui aussi de poser un bras autour des épaules de Mac en signe de protection.

Soudain la voix du chef des scientifiques s'éleva, atone :  
- Il nous a amené ici dans la malle. J'ai assisté, mains et pieds liés à la torture de Stella qui a bravement supporté tous les coups. Il l'a obligée à danser, la menaçant de me tuer. Il l'a battue, lui a brisé de nouveau le poignet. Je me suis défendu, Stella l'a assommé et a essayé de vous appeler. Il s'est relevé et l'a attrapée par le cou, voulant l'étrangler. J'ai pris son canif, j'ai coupé mes liens et on s'est battus. Stella, que je pensais inconsciente, s'est redressée, a pris sa deuxième arme dans la cuisine et a tiré deux fois sur lui. Elle a pris sa main droite pour ne pas le rater, hurlant de douleur à chaque tir. Je signerai ma déposition demain.

Flack, qui avait tout écrit dans son carnet, leva les yeux sur son ami :  
- Merci Mac. Autre chose ?

Il vit les yeux du couple se fixer l'un à l'autre et Stella faire un léger signe de tête avant de la reposer contre le torse de Mac.  
Ce dernier reprit la parole d'une voix lasse :  
- Oui. Nous démissionnons.

**Tbc...**


	19. Chapter 19

**_je suis super contente que cette suite vous ait plu ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir moi-même à l'écrire ! _**  
**_Un gros merci pour vos comm si chaleureux ! j'ai aimé vos réactions, c'est exactement ce que je voulais provoquer..._**

**_Voici donc le chapitre 19. Beaucoup plus zen.. Après la tempête, le retour au calme comme on dit... Mais par pour très longtemps ! _**  
**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 19.**

Stella enfila son chemisier et se regarda dans la glace : son visage reprenait petit à petit apparence humaine. Ses bleus jaunissaient, son poignet de nouveau plâtré ne la faisait plus souffrir.. Elle dormait un peu mieux..  
Huit jours...  
Déjà huit jours que Mark Thomas était mort.  
Huit jours qu'elle vivait chez Mac, refusant de remettre les pieds dans son appartement. Mac s'en était lui-même chargé il y a deux jours, lui rapportant tous ses vêtements. Le logement avait été entièrement nettoyé mais elle ne pouvait pas...

Mac... Ils avaient passé les trois premiers jours collés l'un à l'autre, isolés du monde extérieur, exorcisant mutuellement leur peur, leur colère, leur attachement, gérant leur sommeil agité, calmant les angoisses dues aux cauchemars les assaillant chacun leur tour...Leurs liens, déjà très forts, s'étaient durcis durant cette semaine.  
Ils avaient beaucoup discuté de leur avenir aussi, au sein du CSI.

Stella souffla d'agacement. Elle peinait à attacher les boutons de son chemisier quand Mac surgit dans la salle de bain.  
- Tu es prête ?  
- Pas encore...

Il s'approcha et l'aida. Il lui attacha ensuite son attèle autour du cou : son poignet devait rester au repos un mois et demi.  
Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre. Mac demanda :  
- Tu es sure de ta décision ?  
- Oui et toi ?  
- Oui. Allons voir Sinclair.

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres en murmurant :  
- Ce que je veux avant tout, c'est rester avec toi.

Il répondit avec ferveur à son baiser puis l'accompagna dans le salon. Il allait chercher les manteaux lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée l'interrompit.  
Fronçant les sourcils, il alla ouvrir, se demandant qui pouvait venir les déranger dès neuf heures le matin.  
Il eut un mouvement de recul quand il découvrit son visiteur.  
- Chef, mais...  
- Bonasera est avec vous ?  
- Oui mais..  
- Bien. Je peux entrer vous parler ?

Mac s'effaça puis le conduisit au salon. Stella eut la même réaction de surprise.  
- Chef ! Justement nous allions partir vous v...  
- Bonasera, comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Je vais b...  
- Bien ! Il faut que je vous parle à tous les deux.

Le couple se regardé étonné. Mac fit signe à Sinclair de s'asseoir sur le canapé, remarquant sa nervosité extrême.  
Il attendit que ses deux experts soient eux-mêmes assis et entra dans le vif du sujet, d'une voix brusque.  
- Vous refusez toute visite, tout appel depuis huit jours.  
- Oui nous avions besoin de faire le point.  
- Compréhensible Taylor. Flack m'a dit que vous vouliez démissionner ?  
- Justement chef, nous partions pour...

Sinclair se leva brusquement, coupant la parole à Mac. Il fit les cent pas devant eux.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas Taylor. je refuse votre démission. A tous les deux ! Vous êtes les deux meilleurs éléments de mon équipe, je ne peux concevoir votre décision. Je comprends ce que vous avez vécu mais prenez le temps d'y réfléchir.  
- C'est tout réfléchi chef.  
- Bonasera, prenez plus de temps. Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Je n'ai pas toujours été très tendre avec vous. Taylor, je suis prêt à contourner les règles si vous restez : j'accepte votre couple, vous resterez dans la même équipe. On a besoin de vous deux.

Sinclair reprit sa place dans le fauteuil. Il avait parlé sans discontinuer et sa face rougie témoignait de son embarras. Jamais il n'avait été aussi prodigue en compliments.  
Mac reprit la parole :  
- Chef. Stella et moi en avons beaucoup discuté cette semaine et notre décision est déjà prise. Nous allions justement partir à votre bureau pour vous la dire. Nous restons. Notre seule condition était de rester ensemble, vous venez de nous le confirmer.

Le soulagement éprouvé par Sinclair fut perceptible. Il répondit d'une voix plus assurée :  
- Bien. Nous sommes d'accord. Vous reprenez quand ?  
- Dans huit jours.  
- Et vous Bonasera ?  
- Pareil. je ne pourrai pas aller sur le terrain pendant un long moment, mais je peux être utile au labo malgré le plâtre.  
- Très bien. Merci à vous deux.

Il se leva et prit congé. Devant la porte, le Sinclair affable n'existait plus. Le chef autoritaire et peu amène était de retour.  
- Au fait. Vous devez vous présentez au tribunal demain matin huit heures pour le procès de Haunted House. Tous les deux. Notre avocat vous rejoindra là-bas.

Sur ces mots, il sortit et claqua la porte. Stella jura :  
- Merde ! Je voulais lui demander s'il avait trouvé pourquoi Mark Thomas tuait les danseuses.  
- On demandera à l'équipe.

Ils se sourirent et Mac prit Stella par les épaules pour l'emmener au salon.  
- Tu ne regrettes pas ta décision ?  
- Non. Ce métier, c'est aussi notre vie. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas laisser les deux meilleurs éléments s'en aller !

Mac éclata de rire et ajouta :  
- C'est bien la première fois que je vois Sinclair si prolifique en compliments ! Il a dû avoir très peur !  
- C'est assez flatteur dans un sens !

Les deux scientifiques se moquèrent de leur supérieur un moment puis Stella reprit son sérieux :  
- Bon, on fait quoi du coup aujourd'hui ? Pas besoin d'aller au bureau.

Elle surprit le regard gourmand de Mac et le gronda gentiment.  
- Mac Taylor, vous ne pensez qu'à ça !  
- Pas toi ?  
- Mmh.... SI !

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais quand ses mains s'insinuèrent lentement sous son chemisier, elle le repoussa en gémissant :  
- Mac, j'ai mieux à te proposer !

Il prit un air faussement outré et déclara :  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux que le sexe avec toi ?

Elle rit et le regarda malicieusement :  
- Faire les agences pour nous trouver un chez-nous ?  
- Ok... Mais elles n'ouvrent que l'après-midi !  
- Menteur...

Il plongea de nouveau sur elle et l'embrassa avidement. Elle se laissa aller et répondit passionnément à son baiser. Mac ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner un peu.  
- Bon, on y va maintenant alors ?  
- Mac Taylor, taisez-vous et faites-moi l'amour !

**Tbc...**

_________________


	20. Chapter 20

**_Et voici venu le temps du fameux procès..._**  
**_J'ai essayé de le faire le moins rébarbatif possible.. Je ne veux pas que mes lecteurs s'ennuient..._**

**_Donc, j'espère que ça ira ! Bonne lecture ! _**

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 20.**

Ils profitèrent de ce moment unique, seuls dans l'ascenseur, pour se donner un regard empli d'encouragement l'un envers l'autre.  
La partie adverse n'allait pas être tendre. Ils le savaient mais ils étaient prêts.  
Leur vie allait être étalée aux yeux de tous. Ils le savaient également mais ils s'étaient fait une raison. A quoi bon continuer à cacher leur liaison de toutes façons..  
Justice devait être rendue.  
Ils étaient prêts.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et une multitude de photographes les assaillit. Le procès se déroulait en huit clos mais les rapaces rodaient en dehors, prêts à surgir sur leur proie.  
Stella et Mac se frayèrent un chemin parmi la horde de journalistes bruyante, restant muets et regardant droit devant eux, le visage fermé.  
Ils se réfugièrent dans la salle du tribunal beaucoup plus calme et rejoignirent l'avocat du CSI, accompagné du procureur.  
Ce dernier salua les deux experts, se montrant très confiant. Le procès commencera par le témoignage des producteurs puis les deux scientifiques seront appelés à la barre.

Mac hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Stella le sentit extrêmement tendu et posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse.  
Ils regardèrent les producteurs s'installer avec leur avocat, un air serein sur leur visage. L'un deux rencontra le regard de Mac et le toisa d'un petit sourire ironique.  
Sentant son compagnon se raidir davantage, Stella accentua le poids de sa main sur sa cuisse, tout en lui soufflant de rester calme.  
Mac acquiesça lentement, serrant la main de sa compagne dans la sienne.

Le procès allait commencer mais ils tournèrent la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant.  
Avec stupéfaction, ils virent Danny entrer et s'installer aux côtés de Mac qui chuchota aussitôt :  
- Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Je suis responsable de tout ça. Je ne vais pas vous laisser maintenant.

Mac lui offrit un mince sourire avant de se concentrer sur le juge. Stella donna un clin d'œil de réconfort à Danny. Elle savait que Mac était heureux de sa présence, de son geste, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Le procès commença. Quelques extraits de l'émission furent diffusés puis le procureur général attaqua les producteurs.  
Danny soupira : ils n'avaient pas froid aux yeux et défendaient leur concept avec hargne. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses supérieurs : ils étaient attentifs et rien ne transparaissait sur leur visage, aucune émotion. Seules leurs mains nouées ensemble témoignaient de leur nervosité.

Danny culpabilisa encore une fois.  
Depuis cette émission, il n'avait pas arrêté de se faire des reproches. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi les avait-il inscrits à cette télé-réalité ?  
Il avait mis en péril son travail et le respect que Mac lui donnait n'existait plus.  
Danny le sentait, il n'était plus comme avant avec lui.  
Il en souffrait et voulait prouver à Mac qu'il était toujours digne de confiance. Il avait donc demandé à Lindsay de le remplacer au labo pour venir, ici, les soutenir.  
Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit Mac se lever. Il avait été appelé à la barre.

L'expert jura sur la Bible et prit place à côté du juge.  
L'avocat de la défense s'approcha et l'interrogatoire, ou plutôt l'affrontement commença.  
- Lieutenant Taylor, cette émission a-t-elle eu des répercussions positives sur votre vie ?  
- Absolument pas.

L'avocat appuya sur le bouton du magnétoscope et une scène apparut : les deux experts dévalaient l'escalier et arrivaient en bas, complètement enchevêtrés. L'alchimie palpable entre les deux ne passa pas inaperçue et le baiser devint dès lors inévitable.  
L'homme de loi stoppa l'image sur les deux corps enlacés et se retourna vers Mac :  
- Vous confirmez le fait que cette émission n'a pas eu d'effet positif sur votre vie ?

Mac hésita et croisa le regard de Stella qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.  
Il répondit d'une voix sèche.  
- Oui.  
- Ah bon ! Etes-vous en couple avec le lieutenant Bonasera aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui.  
- Et c'est depuis l'émission n'est-ce pas ?  
- Nous nous serions rapprochés même sans...  
- Répondez par oui ou par non Lieutenant. Vous êtes en couple depuis l'émission n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

Il retourna s'asseoir sous l'œil courroucé de Mac qui ne put s'empêcher de réagir. Il se leva et hurla, le doigt pointé sur les producteurs :  
- Ils l'ont laissée souffrir plus de 48 heures avec un poignet cassé !

Mac n'entendit pas les injonctions du juge, l'exhortant au calme.  
Il continua, hors de lui.  
- Elle a failli mourir à cause d'eux et vous venez me dire quoi ? Que cette émission a embelli ma vie ? Mais vous êtes complètement dingue !  
- Lieutenant Taylor ! Je vous demande de vous calmer et d'aller vous asseoir ! La séance reprendra dans vingt minutes.

Mac bougea, traversa la salle et sortit en claquant la porte, la fuite étant la seule solution pour ne pas aller cogner la face réjouie des producteurs.  
Repoussant avec hargne les journalistes sur son passage, il se réfugia dans les toilettes.  
Il y fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Danny.  
- Mac, ça va aller ?  
- Que veux-tu Danny ?

Le jeune expert, embarrassé par le ton rogue, s'approcha doucement.  
- Stella s'inquiète. Elle voulait venir vous retrouver mais s'enfermer avec vous dans les toilettes pour hommes alors que des journalistes attendent dans le couloir, n'est pas vraiment une excellente idée !

Il obtint l'effet escompté : faire sourire Mac.  
Danny reprit :  
- Mac. C'est l'avocat de la défense. C'était couru d'avance qu'il se serve de cette image. Mais le juge n'est pas dupe. Ayez confiance Mac. Ils paieront pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

Mac le regarda longuement puis hocha la tête. Ils sortirent des toilettes et rejoignirent Stella dans la salle du tribunal.  
Aussitôt, Mac décela l'inquiétude dans les beaux yeux verts et regretta d'être parti si vite.  
Il reprit sa main dans la sienne et la rassura du regard.

Le juge entra, le procès put reprendre.  
- J'appelle le lieutenant Bonasera à la barre.

**Tbc...**

_________________


	21. Chapter 21

**_Un gros gros merci pour votre soutien ! _**

**_Voici la suite du procès... c'est assez marrant à écrire car j'ai dû décortiquer la fic précédente et y retrouver les petits détails... bref, je m'amuse comme je peux hein !! hi, hi..._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 21.**

- J'appelle le lieutenant Bonasera à la barre.

Stella se leva et alla se placer devant le juge. Elle avait ôté son attelle et put lever son bras plâtré pour prêter serment.

Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir et regarda l'avocat du CSI se diriger vers elle.  
- Lieutenant Bonasera, que retenez-vous de cette émission ?  
- De la souffrance. De la peur.  
- Racontez-nous ce qui vous est arrivé.  
- Une trappe s'est ouverte sous mes pieds, dans la salle de bain. J'ai longuement glissé et je me suis mal réceptionnée à l'arrivée : je suis tombée sur mon poignet qui s'est cassé.  
- Avez-vous montré votre douleur ?  
- Oui, j'ai hurlé en me tenant le bras puis j'ai dû m'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas m'évanouir.  
- Vous a-t-on porté secours ?  
- Non.  
- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?  
- J'ai erré longtemps dans la maison, seule. J'ai retrouvé ensuite le lieutenant Taylor. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais à l'hôpital.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Un des os cassé a entaillé le muscle, provoquant une infection puis une septicémie.  
- Cette complication aurait-elle pu être évitée ?

Stella se tourna vers les producteurs et répondit d'un ton froid tout en les fixant :  
- Oui, il suffisait d'arrêter l'émission.

L'avocat hocha la tête et partit s'asseoir. Il fut très vite remplacé par son adversaire qui fonça sur sa proie. Stella frissonna et se tendit, appréhendant malgré elle, les futures questions.  
Il attaqua sans détour.  
- Lieutenant Bonasera, vous venez de dire que l'émission ne fut que souffrance et que les producteurs auraient dû repérer votre douleur. C'est bien cela ?  
- Oui.  
- Et pourtant, lorsque nous regardons l'émission, vous ne paraissez pas vous plaindre tant que ça...

Il mit en fonctionnement le magnétoscope et l'image du salon apparut. Le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée se brisa et Mac en sortit. Il aida ensuite Stella à descendre et la garda dans ses bras. On vit alors la jeune femme sourire et réclamer un baiser.

La pause se fit de nouveau sur les deux corps enlacés. L'avocat devint sarcastique :  
- Effectivement, dans cette scène, vous souffrez énormément !  
- Je... J'avais besoin de... de réconfort !

Stella avait chuchoté sa réponse, les yeux baissés, rouge de honte.  
L'avocat reprit, sans scrupule ni délicatesse :  
- Vous accusez les producteurs de négligence envers votre personne, c'est cela ?  
- De non assistance à personne en danger effectivement.

Sans répondre, l'avocat appuya une nouvelle fois sur le magnétoscope.  
On vit le couple se fabriquer un lit avec des couvertures et s'endormir devant le feu. Nouvelle pause.  
- Le lieutenant Taylor savait-il à quel point vous souffriez ?  
- Oui bien sûr.  
- Et pourtant, il vous arrange un lit. Alors lieutenant Bonasera, ma question est la suivante : qui ne vous a pas secouru à ce moment-là ? Les producteurs ou le lieutenant Taylor ?

Face à cette accusation, Mac ne tint plus et se leva en hurlant :  
- Comment vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Ces abrutis nous avaient enfermés ! Espèce d'avocat véreux ! Au lieu de raconter des conneries, vous feriez mieux de....

Le juge tapa de son marteau avec force :  
- Lieutenant Taylor ! Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, je vous demande de vous asseoir et de vous taire ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous arrêter pour insubordination à la Cour !

Mac resta debout les poings serrés, peinant à retrouver son calme.  
Danny, une main sur son épaule, le força à s'asseoir tout en lui murmurant :  
- Vous n'aidez pas Stella là...

Mac enfouit sa tête dans ses mains puis plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne : ses beaux yeux verts brillaient de larmes contenues. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas aller la prendre immédiatement dans ses bras.

La paix et le calme retrouvés dans le tribunal, l'avocat de la défense continua son interrogatoire :  
- Une dernière question lieutenant Bonasera : C'est bien le lieutenant Messer qui vous a inscrits à l'émission ?  
- Oui.  
- Lui en voulez-vous ? Etes-vous fâché après lui ?  
- Non.  
- Il est responsable de votre enfermement et vous ne lui en voulez pas ?  
- Non.  
- Mais vous en voulez aux producteurs qui n'ont fait qu'accéder à sa demande ?

- Répondez par oui ou par non.  
- Oui.  
- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Il laissa Stella complètement abasourdie par la tournure que prenait ce procès. elle entendit vaguement le juge clore la séance et l'ajourner au lendemain. Elle vit vaguement les personnes se lever et se disperser.  
Seule la voix de l'avocat raisonnait en elle : _Mac Taylor responsable... Danny Messer responsable..._

Elle sentit Mac la prendre par les épaules. Elle se réfugia dans ses bras et le serra fort. La toux du procureur les sépara. Il paraissait toujours aussi confiant.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Demain, le chirurgien de l'hôpital et votre ami, le lieutenant Messer, vont comparaître et témoigner en votre faveur.  
- Sommes-nous obligés d'y assister ?  
- Non et personnellement, je ne préfère pas... Je vous tiens au courant.

Le procureur parti, Mac aida Stella à remettre son attelle puis, avec l'aide de Danny, ils fendirent la foule de journalistes, ignorant les questions qui fusaient de toute part.  
Ils arrivèrent à la voiture et s'y engouffrèrent.  
Danny se pencha à la portière :  
- ça va aller ?  
- Oui, tu peux retourner auprès de Lindsay.

Danny hocha la tête, et partit. Mac le héla et il revint aussitôt à la portière :  
- Oui Mac ?  
- Merci pour ta présence avec nous aujourd'hui. Merci pour ton aide et pour ton soutien.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant puis leurs mains se serrèrent. Ils eurent tous deux la même pensée : leur complicité d'antan était revenue.

**Tbc....**

_________________


	22. Chapter 22

**_Merci, merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise !_**  
**_Ce matin, j'ai eu envie de me faire plaisir...._**  
**_Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi !_**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

**Danse avec moi. **

**Chapitre 22.**

Une fois chez eux, Mac s'enferma dans son bureau tandis que Stella se préparait une boisson chaude. Elle désirait le laisser seul. Ce procès et les accusations de l'avocat de la défense l'avaient pas mal remué et Stella savait qu'il avait besoin de ce moment de solitude pour se retrouver.  
Elle pensa aux producteurs : ils pouvaient se réjouir ! Ils avaient choisi un très bon avocat qui avait su exploiter les bonnes images, au bon moment !  
Une phrase de Mac, prononcée au procès, lui revint en tête et lui réchauffa le cœur : _Nous nous serions rapprochés même sans..._

Le sifflement de la bouilloire la tira de sa rêverie et elle versa l'eau chaude dans sa tasse. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir au salon et sirota tranquillement son thé.  
Lorsqu'elle reposa sa tasse, Mac était toujours aux abonnés absents.  
Inquiète, elle décida de rompre son moment de solitude. Elle frappa à la porte et n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle l'entrouvrit doucement.  
- Mac ?

Face à la fenêtre, il regardait dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de lui et posant sa tête sur son épaule, elle caressa longuement son dos...  
Elle ne dit rien, se contentant juste d'être là avec lui.  
Au bout d'un long moment, Mac parla enfin, d'une voix assourdie par la tristesse.  
- Et si tout était de ma faute ?  
- Mac...

Il se tourna d'un coup, se dégageant ainsi des bras de sa compagne. Il se mit à faire les cent pas et continua nerveux.  
- Et si cet avocat avait raison ? J'ai fabriqué un lit au lieu de défoncer tout de suite les briques ! Tu n'aurais peut-être pas eu cette infection !  
- Mac, comment aurais-tu pu deviner que l'os entaillait le muscle ? Tu n'es pas médecin ! Les seuls responsables sont les producteurs et personne d'autre. Ni toi, ni Danny.

Mac secoua la tête peu convaincu et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, complètement désorienté !  
- Mac, je...  
- Et le cinglé ? Il t'a torturée sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien fait !  
- Tu ne pouvais pas, tu avais les mains et les pieds liés !  
- Stella... A quoi je sers si je suis incapable d'être présent quand tu en as besoin ?

La jeune femme l'observa : il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait ! Elle s'approcha et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le fauteuil de son bureau.  
- Stella, qu'est-ce que...  
- Tais-toi, c'est à moi de parler.

Le ton subitement sévère de sa compagne fit naître un léger sourire sur le visage de Mac. Il avait l'impression d'être un suspect en salle d'interrogatoire. Il se tut donc, laissant la CSI parler.  
Après avoir tournoyé quelques instants devant lui pour trouver ses mots, elle se plaça debout face à lui, les jambes écartées, la main gauche à sa taille et la face légèrement courroucée.  
- Mac Taylor !

Mac sursauta. Il comprit soudain pourquoi les suspects pliaient devant son amante.  
Il la regarda avec admiration et l'écouta râler, comme subjugué.  
Elle continua imperturbable, ne remarquant pas le changement d'humeur de Mac.  
- Tu es un homme formidable, généreux, altruiste, doux, attentionné. Je t'ai toujours aimé, même lorsque tu étais avec Claire ou Peyton. J'ai toujours su que je pouvais te faire confiance. Je laisserais sans hésiter ma vie entre tes mains et celles de nos futurs enfants. Oui, nos enfants, tu as bien entendu, car tu es le seul avec qui j'ai envie d'en faire ! J'aime ta façon d'être, j'aime ton caractère et ce n'est pas un avocat de merde qui va me faire changer d'avis !

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Mac souriait.  
- Quoi ?  
- Deux questions.  
- Lesquelles ?

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, allant jusqu'à la coincer contre le bureau. Il remarqua de suite le désir dans ses yeux remplacer la colère.  
- Je te veux maintenant.  
- C'est une question ça ?

Elle se moquait mais il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant. Il colla davantage son corps au sien et posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il se pencha vers son oreille et chuchota :  
- Voici la seconde : épouse-moi.  
- Quoi ?  
- Oui, épouse-moi... Je te veux toi pour toujours...

Il recula pour observer son expression et y décela avec soulagement un sourire. Les yeux emplis de larmes, elle hocha doucement la tête.. Puis son visage se changea en une moue coquine :  
- Où est la bague ?  
- Heu...

Mac rougit. Sa demande n'était pas prévue, il avait juste suivi son instinct.  
Devant son embarras, Stella se pencha et prit ses lèvres avec ferveur.  
Ils laissèrent la passion de leur baiser les emporter puis Mac recula, prenant un air faussement outré.  
- Heu... J'attends toujours ta réponse là ?  
- Mmh... Pas de bague, pas de réponse !

L'air ébahi du scientifique fit une nouvelle fois sourire Stella qui, posant sa main autour de la nuque de son amant, murmura tendrement un oui, en lui baisant le cou.  
Elle retrouva ses lèvres et ils scellèrent cette nouvelle promesse d'amour.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les sépara et se tenant toujours la main, ils allèrent ensemble ouvrir.  
Leur sourire s'effaça lorsqu'ils virent la mine sombre de Don.  
Ils le laissèrent entrer et ce dernier attaqua sans préambule :  
- Mac, Stella, je suis heureux d'apprendre que vous ne démissionnez pas.  
- Ta joie fait plaisir à voir, en effet !

La plaisanterie de Stella ne fut pas relevée. Don gardait son air tracassé.  
Mac retrouva son professionnalisme et demanda sèchement ce qui n'allait pas.  
Don les observa tour à tour puis avoua en un souffle :  
- Une autre danseuse vient d'être tuée. Mêmes conditions, même style de meurtre, même profil.

**Tbc...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 23.**

Don les observa tour à tour puis avoua en un souffle :  
- Une autre danseuse vient d'être tuée. Mêmes conditions, même style de meurtre, même profil.

Cette annonce jeta un froid et Stella sentit son cœur se glacer d'effroi. Elle dit d'une voix tremblante :  
- Mais c'est impossible, je l'ai tué ! J'ai tué le meurtrier !

Le jeune policier sortit son calepin et lut ses notes calmement :  
- Mark Thomas avait une mère danseuse étoile. Elle ne s'occupait pas de son fils, préférant répéter encore et encore sous ses yeux. Une nounou s'en occupait la plupart du temps. Thomas s'est mis à haïr la danse et sa mère en particulier. Elle est décédée dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'il avait onze ans. On pense que lorsqu'il la voyait danser, il avait inconsciemment envie de la tuer...  
- Ce qu'il a fait une fois adulte.

Flack acquiesça doucement en regardant Stella.  
Mac sortit enfin de son mutisme.  
- Et le nouveau meurtre ?  
- Danseuse en tenue classique échouée dans une ruelle. Mes hommes viennent de m'appeler, j'allais y aller. Sheldon et Danny sont déjà sur place.

Mac regarda sa montre : 19 heures.  
Il soupira, jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne et se décida :  
- Je vais avec vous. Je pense reprendre le travail plus tôt que prévu.  
- Ok, Mac. Je vous emmène. Je vous attends dans la voiture.

Une fois seuls, les deux experts s'observèrent inquiets. Mac caressa tendrement la joue de Stella puis laissa sa main sur son visage.  
- Tu t'enfermes à double tour, ok ?  
- Ok.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis Mac partit rejoindre Flack. Il prit place dans la voiture de police qui démarra en trombe. Il ne leur fallut que dix minutes pour arriver : un quartier sombre, malfamé, parfaitement identique au premier meurtre.

Mac vit ses employés au sol et s'approcha d'eux. Il s'adressa dans un premier temps à Sheldon qui observait le corps.  
- Alors ? ça donne quoi ?  
- Eh Mac, heureux de vous revoir ! Comme pour les autres danseuses, elle a été rouée de coups mais ils ne semblent pas être la cause du décès. Sid confirmera.  
- Bien, et toi Danny ?  
- Habillée en tutu, coiffée, maquillée... Elle a beaucoup transpiré, son rimmel a coulé.  
- Ou beaucoup pleuré.  
- Aussi. Je vais analyser la ruelle pour d'éventuels indices.

Mac hocha la tête puis retourna auprès de Flack qui l'apostropha de suite :  
- Alors Mac, vous en pensez quoi ?  
- Comme vous je suppose. Ou Mark Thomas n'était pas seul dans ses actes comme on le pensait et à ce moment-là, Stella n'était qu'un accident, une lubie....ou...  
- Ou on a affaire à un copycat et il voudra terminer le travail de l'autre.

Mac, soucieux, ne répondit pas. Cette affaire le tracassait, le perturbait.. Il pensait tellement en avoir terminé avec elle. Il se tourna vers Flack.  
- Il faut fouiller dans le passé de Thomas, voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres enfants, des cousins, de la famille...Enquêtez sur son comportement enfant, puis adulte, retrouvez la nounou.  
- Ok, je fais ça de suite. Je vous ramène ?

Mac regarda une dernière fois le corps puis suivit le policier.  
Il remonta chez lui et trouva Stella sur le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main.  
- Alors ?

Il prit place à ses côtés et lui raconta la scène en détail.  
Après un bref silence, il rajouta :  
- Je retourne au bureau demain.  
- Je t'accompagne. Mais l'après-midi, j'irai au tribunal avec Danny, assister au procès.  
- Tu es sure ?  
- Aussi sure que mon "oui" de tout à l'heure...

L'évocation de la demande en mariage remit du baume au cœur de Mac et il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.  
Il fixa Stella et sourit :  
- Demain, je trouve une bijouterie.  
- Ce n'est pas urgent Mac, je plaisantais.  
- Pas moi.

Elle éclata de rire et le chevaucha pour aller s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Elle passa une main sur son torse et le taquina.  
- Avoue plutôt que tu veux éloigner les autres hommes de moi...  
- Pas du tout, loin de moi cette idée...  
- Menteur...

Elle effleura ses lèvres tout en posant une main sur sa joue puis l'embrassa franchement. Les bouches s'entrouvrirent de suite et les langues se retrouvèrent avec délice et volupté.  
Les mains de Mac caressèrent le dos de Stella jusqu'aux fesses, pour revenir sous le tissu, lui arrachant de nombreux frissons de plaisir.  
Ils s'enlevèrent mutuellement leur chemise, puis Mac retira le soutien-gorge, s'émerveillant une nouvelle fois de la beauté de sa compagne.

Cette dernière se releva et défit le bouton de son pantalon qu'elle fit glisser au sol en se déhanchant, révélant un shorty de dentelle, qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes fuselées.  
Elle vit aussitôt le désir de Mac grandir et elle retira de la même façon le dernier rempart à sa féminité.  
Elle s'agenouilla ensuite devant Mac et libéra en une caresse le membre gonflé et tendu à l'extrême.  
Il l'aida à ôter son pantalon et boxer puis elle reprit sa place sur ses genoux.

Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus, leurs mains parcouraient inlassablement la peau de l'autre. Puis Stella se redressa et se positionna sur le sexe de Mac. Elle le laissa doucement entrer en elle, sentant les mains masculines la guider.  
Elle se colla à lui, appréciant de le sentir en elle à cet instant..  
Elle sentit son ventre la brûler de désir et elle commença lentement à remuer les hanches.  
Les deux regards emplis d'amour ne se quittaient plus, sauf pour goûter ou la peau, ou les lèvres de l'autre.

La chaleur augmenta en même temps que leurs ondulations. La passion les emporta et de douce, leur union devint presque animale.  
Les gémissements mêlés de mots tendres fusaient, remplacés très vite par des cris et des prénoms chuchotés puis hurlés.  
Le rythme s'accéléra encore et encore, tous deux sentant la vague orgasmique arriver...  
Elle les toucha brutalement, les figeant soudainement dans l'action...

Stella se laissa retomber sur Mac, reprenant sa bouche avec ardeur... Puis elle se laissa glisser à ses côtés et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.  
Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans parler, profitant du bonheur d'être enfin ensemble, laissant doucement redescendre la tension sexuelle..

Un borborygme peu discret cassa l'atmosphère si paisible et Stella se releva pour observer un Mac rougissant...  
Devant le sourire de sa compagne, il avoua tout penaud :  
- J'ai faim....

**Tbc...**

_________________


	24. Chapter 24

**_Bon, me revoilà avec un "petit" chapitre de transition avant que l'enquête ne recommence réellement !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Danse avec moi.**

**Chapitre 24.**

Lorsque Mac et Stella reprirent le travail le lendemain matin, ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par tous les membres de l'équipe, à grand renfort d'accolades. Lindsay arriva même avec deux cafés-crèmes, boisson favorite de ses supérieurs.  
- Mmh... Je sens qu'on va s'absenter plus souvent !

Tous se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Mac, riant à la réaction de Stella.  
Cette dernière observa les membres de l'équipe. _Comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer un seul instant les quitter ?_  
Elle s'installa sur le canapé et scruta Mac : la même gaieté se reflétait sur son visage. Lui aussi était heureux de les retrouver. Ils avaient pris la bonne décision.

Adam arriva le dernier et fit une entrée précipitée, rouge d'embarras, balbutiant de nombreuses excuses pour son retard.  
Stella sourit : sa maladresse aussi lui avait manqué....  
Tous lui avaient manqué d'ailleurs....

Elle se cala dans le canapé et retrouva son attention pour le briefing que Mac mettait en place.  
- Sheldon, Danny, des nouvelles du corps de la danseuse ?  
- Oui, Sid a donné ses premières conclusions : elle est décédée d'un arrêt cardiaque, après avoir été rouée de coups.  
- On l'a identifiée ?  
- Pas encore. On n'a pas eu le temps de chercher dans le Codis.  
- Ok. Stella tu t'en occupes. Lindsay et Sheldon, vous analysez les vêtements. Danny, tu viens avec moi voir Sid.

Tous se levèrent lorsqu'une petite voix gênée surgit dans le brouhaha :  
- Et moi ?

Adam balbutia, une nouvelle fois empourpré.  
- Et moi, chef, j'fais quoi ?  
- D'abord, arrêtez de m'appeler chef.  
- Ok ch... Mac.  
- Vous vous chargez des indices prélevés dans la ruelle par Danny.

Cette fois-ci, tous se dirigèrent vers leur tâche respective, sans nouvelle interruption intempestive.  
Mac partit à la morgue avec Danny.  
Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il se tourna vers le jeune CSI :  
- Stella veut aller avec toi au procès cet après-midi.  
- Ok, je l'emmène, pas de soucis !  
- J'ai peur que... enfin, est-ce que tu peux.... Si elle est...  
- Mac, ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai sur elle.  
- Merci Danny.

Le jeune homme se tut mais se mit à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, tout en jetant des regards fréquents à son supérieur. Ce dernier creva l'abcès.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander Danny ?  
- Heu.... Lindsay et moi aimerions vous inviter à dîner un soir avec Stella...  
- Avec plaisir, Danny, avec plaisir.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et Danny dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter de joie : Mac l'acceptait de nouveau dans sa vie !  
Ils arrivèrent à la morgue où Sid les attendait à côté du cadavre.  
- Ah Mac ! Heureux de vous revoir enfin ! Et comment va notre Stella nationale ?  
- A part le poignet cassé, elle va bien.  
- J'en suis heureux. Je l'aime beaucoup vous savez, cette histoire m'a tracassé...  
- Je sais Sid, je sais. Alors cette danseuse ?

Sid sourit et accrocha ses lunettes sur le dessus de son nez.  
- Elle a reçu de nombreux coups très violents sur la tête et le corps : trois de ses côtes sont cassées ainsi que quatre de ses doigts. Il a dû lui tordre violemment vers l'arrière.  
- Cause du décès ?  
- Le cœur a lâché. Elle a dansé jusqu'à épuisement.  
- On a donc le même profil de tueur.  
- A une option près cependant. Celui-ci va plus loin : il a violé sa victime.  
- Sid, ne me dîtes pas que...

Avec un sourire de fierté, le médecin légiste tendit le prélèvement de sperme dans une coupelle. Danny ne put s'empêcher de réagir :  
- Sid ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné cette information plus tôt ?  
- Tu ne me l'as pas demandée !

Mac rit de la tête outrée de Danny. Il remercia le médecin et tendit la coupelle à son employé :  
- Au boulot Danny !

Il resta ensuite discuter quelques instants avec Sid puis retourna dans son bureau. Il y trouva Stella, assise sur le rebord du meuble.  
- Hey ! Tu es déjà en manque de ma personne ?  
- Tss... vantard !

Elle lui tendit un dossier :  
- J'ai trouvé qui était la victime.  
- Déjà ?  
- Je travaille vite et bien !  
- Tss... vantarde !

Ils se regardèrent complices et se sourirent. Mac adorait ces moments de proximité avec Stella. Il n'avait jamais vécu ces petits affrontements verbaux avec Claire et il devait avouer qu'il y prenait goût... Ils devenaient une vraie drogue pour lui.  
Il ouvrit le dossier et se concentra.  
- Je l'ai trouvée dans le fichier des personnes disparues.  
- Elle n'appartient pas au NY Center Ballet mais au Choregraphic Center. On y va !

Il se figea d'un coup et se tourna vers Stella confus.  
- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais plus à ton plâtre.

Elle le regarda suppliante :  
- Oh Mac s'il te plait ! Un plâtre ne m'empêchera pas d'interroger là-bas !  
- Je sais mais Sinclair n'a accepté ton retour que pour un travail au labo.  
- Bon....

Elle s'adossa au bureau puis telle une tragédienne grecque, chassa Mac de la main :  
- Va ! Pars ! File ! Oh mon beau ténébreux !

Il éclata de rire et secoua la tête :  
- Tu es complètement folle, tu le sais ça ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et lui planta un baiser bruyant sur les lèvres.  
- Folle de toi seulement !

Et elle partit sur ces mots, le laissant une fois de plus rêveur....  
Il émergea de sa torpeur provoquée par le déhanchement accentuée de sa compagne et héla Danny.  
Il l'informa des dernières découvertes de Stella, tout en marchant vers le parking.  
Ils branchèrent le GPS et arrivèrent en moins de vingt minutes.

Le Choregraphic Center était un bâtiment historique et imposant.  
Mac s'arrêta un instant pour admirer cette merveille architecturale lorsqu'il se figea brusquement.  
A haute voix, il exprima son mécontentement et sa surprise :  
- Lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

**Tbc...**

_________________


	25. Chapter 25

_Voilà voilà ! Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu une semaine très chargée ! Pas moyen d'écrire !__****_

_Bonne lecture !_

Danse avec moi.

Chapitre 25.

- Lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

Danny regarda dans la même direction que Mac et vit un homme entrer dans la compagnie.  
- Et lui, c'est qui Mac ?  
- Le chorégraphe de l'autre compagnie, celle des premiers meurtres. Je me demande ce qu'il vient faire ici. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence ! Allons-y !

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la compagnie et entrèrent.  
Ils virent le chorégraphe discuter avec une danseuse. Mac profita de cet arrêt pour l'intercepter.  
- Robert Still ? Veuillez nous suivre.

Mac et Danny emmenèrent le chorégraphe dehors pour discuter. Mac attaqua sans préambule. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce type et ne le cachait pas.  
- Que faites-vous ici ?  
- En quoi cela vous regarde ? Ne suis-je pas libre de mes mouvements ?  
- Comme par hasard, vous entrez dans ce bâtiment alors qu'une des danseuses vient d'être assassinée. Vous êtes donc le seul lien entre les deux compagnies, ce qui fait de vous le premier suspect.  
- Quoi ? Ecoutez... Je suis venu ici pour du travail. Ce que Mark a fait a donné une mauvaise image à l'autre compagnie.  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire en effet !

La sonnerie du portable interrompit Mac qui s'éloigna pour répondre.  
Danny resta surveiller le chorégraphe, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil à son supérieur. Il comprit que son interlocuteur était Don.  
Mac revint quelques minutes plus tard et contre attaqua.  
- Monsieur Still, pourquoi nous avoir caché le lien de parenté qui vous unissait à Mark Thomas ?  
- Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé !  
- Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi.  
- C'est mon cousin germain. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident d'avion et la mère de Mark m'a élevé. Enfin la nounou car elle, elle n'était jamais là !  
- Veuillez nous suivre au poste, nous avons d'autres questions à vous poser.  
- Impossible lieutenant, je dois aller à un entretien d'embauche et je présume que vous n'avez pas de mandat pour m'obliger à vous suivre...

Le ton du chorégraphe était ironique, ce qui agaça mac. D'une voix sèche, il répondit :  
- Je veux vous voir à 14 heures au poste de police ou je viendrai moi-même vous chercher avec, cette fois-ci, une commission rogatoire !

L'homme le salua d'un geste militaire et rentra dans le bâtiment le sourire aux lèvres.  
Danny, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange, intervint enfin.  
- Mac, vous connaissez cet homme ? Pourquoi vous agace-t-il autant ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Depuis le début de cette enquête, je le considère comme suspect. Une intuition je présume.  
- Oh...  
- Stella serait là, elle te dirait à quel point je suis entêté avec cet homme !

Danny observa son supérieur : un sourire avait illuminé son visage lorsqu'il avait mentionné sa compagne. Le jeune scientifique sourit à son tour et entra dans le bâtiment derrière Mac.

Pendant ce temps, au labo, Stella aidait Adam à analyser les indices retrouvés dans la ruelle. Elle prit un mégot de cigarette pour en rechercher les traces ADN.  
Toute à son travail, elle n'entendit pas Lindsay arriver et sursauta.  
- Stella, j'ai une empreinte ! Je l'ai trouvée sous la doublure du tutu.  
- Super ! Avec un peu de chance, elle va correspondre à celle qu'Adam a retrouvée sur un morceau de verre. Regardons.

Les deux femmes se penchèrent sur l'écran et attendirent. Bientôt, les mots _Match found_ s'affichèrent, leur tirant un cri de joie.  
Malheureusement, l'empreinte n'était pas répertoriée dans les fichiers et Lindsay appela Danny pour lui demander de relever un maximum d'empreintes au Choregraphic Center.  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa supérieure :  
- Au fait Stella, ça te dirait de venir diner un soir à la maison ?  
- Bien sûr oui !  
- Avec Mac évidemment !

Stella hocha la tête et les deux femmes se regardèrent, complices.  
Lindsay posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment :  
- Alors heu... Mac et toi c'est sérieux ?  
- Je crois oui... Nous sommes allés visiter des appartements pour emménager ensemble.  
- Super ! Vous avez trouvé ?  
- Nous avons eu le même coup de cœur pour l'un d'entre eux. Nous avons posé une option et attendons la réponse de la gérante.  
- Je suis heureuse pour vous ! Wouaaaaah je le savais ! Je m'en doutais !

L'enthousiasme débordant de Lindsay fit rire Stella et les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent en bavardant vers la salle de repos pour prendre un café.

Deux heures plus tard, Mac et Danny revinrent au labo avec une série d'empreintes à comparer.  
Lindsay se mit de suite au travail, aidée de Sheldon.  
Danny et Stella se préparèrent pour aller au tribunal.  
Ils déposaient leurs armes dans leur casier lorsque Mac les rejoignit dans les vestiaires.  
- Danny, j'aimerais parler à Stella en privé.

Le jeune scientifique acquiesça, ferma son casier et sortit en disant à Stella qu'il l'attendait au parking.  
Cette dernière se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon l'œil interrogateur.  
- Tu es sure que ça va aller ?

La voix inquiète de Mac la fit sourire et elle s'approcha de lui pour lui caresser la joue.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis blindée. Je sais de quoi est capable l'avocat adverse. Mais je veux aussi lui montrer qu'il ne me fait pas peur et puis j'ai hâte de connaître le verdict pour en terminer avec cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute !  
- Ok, mais si tu as besoin, je viens.  
- Mac, occupe-toi plutôt de ce tueur avant qu'il ne tue une autre danseuse.

Il encercla sa taille de ses bras, elle fit de même avec sa nuque. Il chuchota à son oreille :  
- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es formidable ?  
- Oui, mais tu peux le redire !

Dans un sourire, ils s'embrassèrent doucement puis Stella partit rejoindre Danny, sous l'œil inquiet de Mac qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique quant à la suite du procès.

Tbc....


	26. Chapter 26

_Encore merci à vous ! _

_Bonne lecture ! Le dénouement est proche !_

Danse avec moi.

Chapitre 26.

Mac rejoignit Don à 14 heures au poste de police.  
Le chorégraphe n'était pas encore arrivé et Don regarda le scientifique d'un air sceptique :  
- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il va venir ?  
- S'il n'a rien à se reprocher, je pense oui. Sinon, je me ferais un plaisir d'aller le cueillir moi-même !

Les deux hommes s'assirent autour de bureau de Flack et patientèrent.  
Mac ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Stella, seule au tribunal. Il culpabilisa de ne pas être avec elle mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contenir face aux accusations de l'avocat.  
- Mac, il est 14h30. Il ne viendra pas.  
- Alors, on va le chercher !

Munis de l'injonction du juge que Mac avait fait établir à l'avance au cas où le suspect ne se présenterait pas, les deux hommes partirent à l'adresse personnelle du chorégraphe. En cours de route, Mac reçut un appel de Lindsay.  
Il raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard en soupirant :  
- Lindsay a trouvé une empreinte sur le justaucorps du tutu. Surement celle de l'assassin. Il faut absolument qu'on prenne les empreintes de Robert Still pour les comparer à celle de Lindsay.

Flack hocha la tête sans répondre. Il sentait Mac nerveux et se demandait si seul le chorégraphe le préoccupait.  
Par respect pour son ami, il tut sa question.

Pendant ce temps, au tribunal, Danny et Stella écoutaient le témoignage du chirurgien qui l'avait sauvée.  
L'entendre dire qu'elle avait frôlé la mort cette nuit-là la fit frémir. Il racontait dans les moindres détails la septicémie puis l'arrêt cardiaque qui avait suivi.  
Quelques personnes se tournèrent vers elle, le regard empli de compassion ou de pitié...  
Elle sentit soudain son estomac se contracter fortement puis une chaleur moite et désagréable l'envahir.  
Elle manqua d'air et paniqua brusquement à l'idée de tomber évanouie.  
La voix du chirurgien raisonna en elle, accentuant son mal-être.  
Elle posa une main sur le bras de Danny et articula non sans mal :  
- Je dois aller dehors, j'ai besoin d'air.

La jeune scientifique se tourna vers sa supérieure et eut un hoquet de stupeur de la voir si pâle.  
Il l'aida à sortir de la salle, la soutenant par la taille.  
L'air frais du dehors lui fit du bien et l'apaisa. Sa sensation d'étouffement disparut aussitôt.  
Elle s'assit sur une marche et inspira une grande goulée d'air. Elle sentit la main de Danny se poser sur son épaule.  
- ça va aller ?  
- Oui, désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...  
- Arrête Stell, c'est compréhensible !

Il laissa la jeune femme se reprendre et s'assit à ses côtés.  
Il avait promis à Mac de veiller sur elle, il tiendrait cette promesse coûte que coûte !  
La jeune femme sentit son estomac se décontracter et les nausées disparaitre progressivement.  
Elle frissonna et se leva doucement, les jambes en coton.  
- Danny, je pense que nous pouvons y retourner.

Il observa son amie : elle avait repris des couleurs. Ses traits restaient tirés mais elle ne semblait plus souffrir.  
Il la suivit donc sans rechigner.  
A peine s'installaient-ils de nouveau dans la salle que Danny fut appelé à témoigner.

Don et Mac fouillaient depuis dix minutes l'appartement du chorégraphe.  
Il demeurait introuvable. Personne n'avait pu les renseigner dans l'une ou l'autre compagnie de danse.  
Mac trouva la même photo que sur le bureau de Mark Thomas : sa mère, en danseuse étoile.  
Il observait pensivement l'image lorsque Don le héla.  
Il se précipita dans la chambre et vit ce que Flack lui montrait : dans l'armoire, une caisse remplie de tutus neufs.  
- C'est lui Mac.

Le scientifique hocha la tête.  
- Les vidéos ! Ils nous ont envoyé des vidéos. Ils ont dû garder une copie de leurs exploits ! Cherchons-les !

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et sans aucun état d'âme, jetèrent à terre tout ce qui se trouvait dans les placards et tiroirs, se retrouvant vite dans un véritable capharnaüm !  
- Là ! Flack, je les ai ! On le tient !

Stella prit la main de Danny, nerveuse.  
Ils écoutaient leur avocat faire sa plaidoirie finale contre les producteurs.  
Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le juge libéra la salle et se retira pour délibérer, convoquant les parties adverses une heure plus tard.  
Danny se tourna vers Stella :  
- Que fait-on ? On attend une heure ou on rentre ?  
- On attend. Je vais appeler Mac.

Il la regarda partir et ne put s'empêcher de la suivre à distance. Avec l'autre tueur qui courait toujours, il valait mieux être prudent.  
Il allait la surveiller et ne pas décevoir Mac.  
Il la vit s'asseoir dans le hall et sortir son portable.  
Il prit un journal en l'attendant, lui jetant de nombreux regards.  
- Alors Messer, on me surveille ?

Il sursauta un grand coup et observa les yeux émeraudes d'un air gêné.  
Stella s'assit en souriant à ses côtés.  
- Je parie que Mac t'a demandé de le faire !

Danny acquiesça de plus en plus embarrassé. Il s'était fait surprendre comme un bleu !  
Elle rajouta dans un clin d'œil :  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je dirai à Mac que tu ne m'as pas lâchée d'une semelle !  
- Merci. Je ne veux pas perdre de nouveau sa confiance.  
- Je sais. Mais à une condition cependant : ne lui parle pas de mon malaise ridicule, dû à l'émotion sans doute !

Danny jura à contrecœur, se promettant d'en parler au moins à Lindsay. Il préféra changer de sujet :  
- Et l'enquête, ça donne quoi ?  
- Le chorégraphe ne s'est pas pointé à 14 heures. Mac fouille son appartement avec Don. Ils y ont trouvé une dizaine de tutus neufs et les vidéos des meurtres.  
- Boum ! On a donc notre coupable !  
- Oui, mais malheureusement, il court toujours !

Les deux scientifiques patientèrent longuement dans le hall, fixant la foule d'un œil pensif.  
Ce Robert Still pouvait être n'importe où... Il pouvait avoir quitté l'Etat comme il pouvait très bien les observer en ce moment même.  
L'avocat les tira de leurs pensées :  
- Le juge a délibéré.  
- Déjà ?  
- Oui. A mon avis, il avait sa réponse dès la fin des plaidoiries !

Ils entrèrent pour la dernière fois dans la salle et observèrent le juge revenir et s'installer.  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut Danny qui prit la main de Stella pour la soutenir.  
Le juge chaussa ses lunettes et lut sa feuille :  
- Dans l'affaire opposant la société de production Browers and Fish contre le NYPD, je déclare...

Tbc...


	27. Chapter 27

Attention, chapitre classé NC-18.

Danse avec moi.

Chapitre 27.

Danny arriva au labo et se dirigea aux vestiaires pour y déposer ses affaires. Il soupira d'épuisement : la journée avait rude psychologiquement ! Et elle n'était pas terminée !  
Il lui restait un dernier travail à faire, et pas des moindres : aller voir Mac !  
Et cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir !

Il s'avança vers son bureau et l'observa par la vitre : sourcils froncés, il étudiait un dossier, sûrement le tueur aux danseuses.  
Rassemblant toute son énergie, il frappa et entra.  
Mac releva la tête et regarda de suite derrière Danny.  
- Où est Stella ?  
- Elle a eu envie de rentrer. Je l'ai raccompagnée.  
- Mauvais signe... Et ce procès ?

Danny souffla et prit place dans une des chaises devant le bureau. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir avant de s'engager dans un long discours, pas des plus agréables à faire.  
Il inspira lentement et se lança.

Deux heures plus tard, Mac ouvrit la porte de son appartement. N'entendant aucun bruit, il s'avança dans la pénombre.  
Il marcha jusqu'au salon et il la vit, couchée en fœtus sur le canapé, un livre posé à ses côtés.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla. Il l'observa longuement, se fixant sur sa respiration calme et lente. Il trouva étrange qu'elle s'endorme ainsi, celui ne lui ressemblait pas...  
Au bout d'un moment, il se releva et haussa les épaules, mettant cette fatigue passagère sur un trop plein d'émotions.  
D'après les dires de Danny, l'après-midi avait été plutôt rude.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas.  
Il s'apprêtait à enfourner son plat lorsqu'il sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille, des boucles souples se poser dans son cou et une voix chaude lui susurrer à l'oreille :  
- Tu m'as manqué...

Il se tourna et la garda dans ses bras.  
Ils se regardèrent avec tendresse puis Stella annonça :  
- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi.  
- Je connais la mauvaise, Danny est passé me voir.

Les yeux de Mac s'assombrirent de colère et il serra les dents !  
- Notre justice a vraiment beaucoup de failles ! Ces enfoirés s'en sortent trop bien ! Leur émission interdite d'antenne ! Et alors, Ils vont en créer une autre similaire et basta ! Ils n'ont même pas pris en compte tout le mal qu'ils t'avaient fait !  
- Ils avaient un très bon avocat !  
- Mouais ! J'ai bien envie de le faire surveiller celui-là ! Un avocat véreux et cupide, il va me le....

Stella tut les paroles exacerbées de Mac par un doux baiser et se serra davantage contre lui.  
- Mac, oublions cette histoire, oublions ce procès et pensons à nous....

Elle termina ses mots par une myriade de petits baisers dans le cou de Mac qui se détendit immédiatement sous cet élan de tendresse.  
Elle reprit la parole.  
- Et le chorégraphe ?  
- Déclaré coupable. Les empreintes correspondent. Une des vidéos les montre son cousin et lui avec une victime. Reste plus qu'à lui mettre la main dessus... Nous avons émis un avis de recherche dans les autres Etats. Et ta bonne nouvelle ? Je crois que j'en ai besoin là...  
- L'agent immobilier a téléphoné. L'appartement est à nous, nous pouvons y emménager dans quinze jours.

Mac sourit à cette information et encore une fois, ils s'observèrent longuement, conscients que leur vie prenait un tournant important.  
Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent lentement et scellèrent leur destin.  
Leurs corps se collèrent et après un baiser fiévreux et passionné, Mac prit Stella dans ses bras et l'emmena vers la chambre.  
Ils se dépouillèrent l'un comme l'autre de leurs vêtements et s'allongèrent nus sur le lit.  
Mac caressa le corps de sa compagne, accompagnant le travail de ses mains par celui de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il remonta à la hauteur de son visage pour goûter ses lèvres, elle le stoppa dans son élan en encadrant ses joues de ses deux mains.  
Face à son regard inquiet, elle murmura :  
- Mac, je dois te dire quelque chose...

Il la vit hésiter, il sentit ses mains trembler légèrement contre ses joues.  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'encouragea du regard.  
Elle avoua alors chuchotant :  
- Mac.... J'ai... J'ai trois semaines de retard.

Elle vit de suite son regard s'éclairer et son sourire se former.  
Il l'embrassa passionnément, effaçant d'un coup son appréhension, avant d'énoncer d'une voix joyeuse :  
- Dès demain matin, on fait un test !  
- On ?  
- Enfin... Tu....

Elle éclata de rire et il descendit de nouveau sur son corps, le parsemant de baisers, s'arrêtant sur ses tétons durcis par le désir, et trainant sur son ventre doux. Il l'observa, rêveur, le caressant, le baisant, s'imaginant une vie qui s'y formait....  
Il remonta de nouveau vers le visage de son amante et plongeant dans ses yeux émeraudes, avoua la voix empreinte d'émotion :  
- Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes, mon amour...

Elle reprit sa bouche avec ardeur, sentant l'excitation et l'envie monter en elle. Il bascula sur le dos, la laissant ainsi mener. Elle se redressa légèrement puis se glissa lentement sur le membre tendu à l'extrême.  
Elle resta ainsi immobile, les yeux fermés, savourant pleinement ce moment où il était en elle. Elle lui appartenait, se sentait comblé et adorait cet instant.  
Rouvrant ses yeux, elle bougea lascivement les hanches, accélérant progressivement son rythme. Cambrant son dos et rejetant sa tête en arrière, elle offrit sa poitrine à son partenaire qui la malaxa doucement de ses mains habiles.  
Se laissant retomber sur son torse, elle reprit ses lèvres, retrouva sa langue tandis que lui, les deux mains sur les fesses de son amante, donnait ses impétueux assauts.

D'un geste assuré, il la bascula soudainement sur le dos, la prenant plus profondément, plus langoureusement.  
La sentant se raidir, il accéléra ses va-et-vient et regarda avec émerveillement l'orgasme l'envahir : il sentit ses muscles internes se contracter autour de son membre et il la vit se tendre sous le plaisir, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte, criant son prénom. Il ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle...  
Ne lui laissant pas le temps de récupérer, il se remit à bouger. Lui-même sentait le désir l'envahir, son sexe pulsant en elle.  
Augmentant ses coups de hanches, il la fit de nouveau sombrer avec lui et se déversa en un râle éperdu.

Restant unis encore un peu, il plongea sa tête dans son cou, laissant l'explosion émotionnel s'apaiser...  
Ils scellèrent à nouveau leur amour en un long et tendre baiser, le corps encore empli de passion et de tremblements...

FIN.

_Un énooorme merci à Hughtaylor et piplette qui m'ont suivie tout au long de cette fic ! J'ai apprécié vos commentaires, alors merci beaucoup !_


End file.
